


[聂蓝]珠玉

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Kudos: 1





	[聂蓝]珠玉

珠玉  
《魔道祖师》同人衍生

cp聂明玦X蓝曦臣

请勿用作商业用途。

一  
话说这日，聂明玦一脚将金光瑶踹下金麟台，又拔刀想将他劈死当场，却被一旁的蓝曦臣拦下，扯过一边想要好言相劝。聂明玦心头暴虐之情无处爆发，刀锋一转又劈向蓝曦臣。蓝曦臣抬剑拦招，劝道：“好了，好了。大哥你把刀收回去，莫让它又乱你心神……”  
聂明玦不管不顾，撤刀闪身，再次砍向金光瑶，蓝曦臣见势头不对，赶紧使眼色让金光瑶快退，反手拿剑柄磕向聂明玦手腕，聂明玦正一心针对金光瑶，并未防备他这一着，持刀的手一松，蓝曦臣赶忙用空着手捏上聂明玦右腕，喝道：“大哥！醒醒！”  
聂明玦站了片刻，似是勉力将怒意压下，叹了口气，拍拍蓝曦臣后背，说道：“二弟，放手吧。”  
蓝曦臣看金光瑶已趁机闪得不见踪影，便放了手，收起剑，又见聂明玦拎刀还未还鞘，便道：“三弟也是身不由己，大哥莫要太过苛责，今日既已给了他教训，三弟定会好好反省，还请大哥将刀收起罢。”  
聂明玦看蓝曦臣笑得温和，感到在这人温润的气场下，什么暴戾什么凶性都能安抚下来，便收了刀，点点头道：“今日算他好运！”  
蓝曦臣见聂明玦转身要走，生怕他又找僻静之处练刀泄愤，赶忙跟上：“大哥，我此次来，得了些珍贵灵茶，自觉不坏，不知大哥可有兴去我那里尝尝？”  
聂明玦点点头，便随蓝曦臣折返回蓝氏所居小院，此处乃是蓝曦臣来金麟台留宿之地，院中竹木繁茂，一小池、一曲桥、一小亭，正房前有栏杆露台，相当精致。二人轻车熟路，于房内落座，蓝曦臣拨了拨屋中小炉，烹起茶汤，修长手指持起茶匙取茶，洗尘，滤杂，动作如行云流水，一气而成，这动作若是平常人做了，也会显得气质非常，更何况烹茶之人乃是翩翩君子泽芜君了。  
聂明玦默看蓝曦臣烹茶，温润的面庞带着自然而然的笑意，心中怒意逐渐平息，二人虽无甚交谈，却毫无尴尬，视线相对时，蓝曦臣唇角微扬，双目映着小炉火光仿若闪闪发亮，聂明玦心中一动，又想起一事，便道：“说来，我近日得了一本曲谱。”  
蓝曦臣手下动作不停，应道“哦？”  
聂明玦又道：“应是古曲残本，中有缺页，明日有空拿与你。”  
蓝曦臣将泡好的灵茶推与聂明玦，笑道：“若是大哥寻到的曲谱，想必值得一看。”  
聂明玦拿起茶杯，只觉茶汤清亮，一股奇异清香扑面而来，沁人心脾，赞声“好茶”，品了一口。  
蓝曦臣似是想起了什么，拿起佩与腰间的萧：“此茶是由山峰之上取万年茶母炒制而成，可净神凝心，大哥先品，配以清心音，应事半功倍。”  
聂明玦点头，萧声一起，果是听熟了的曲子，萧声呜咽，曲调曲折却不悲凉，隐隐有一丝慰抚之意，这段时间但凡有空，蓝曦臣便用清心音律替他压制心神，收效甚著，但蓝曦臣身为家主，自是诸多事务难以分身，聂明玦的心魔也便时好时坏。  
一曲奏毕，聂明玦已将茶续了新杯，笑道：“茶不错。”  
蓝曦臣放下萧，也倒出一杯茶，说道：“既然不错，便为大哥多留一些，每日取用，想必也是好的。”  
房内未曾开窗，略有些暗，炉火摇曳，映得人也有些暖黄，聂明玦看蓝曦臣的面孔有些模糊，定了定神，却见他发上耳畔似乎沾了何物，便抬手想要将其抚去，拿在手中，原来是一片花瓣，笑笑随手将其丢在一旁，抬头再看蓝曦臣，却不禁愣住了。  
蓝曦臣双目微怔，白皙面庞爬上淡粉，耳根更是红艳欲滴，只见他轻咳一声，仿佛要掩饰尴尬，抬手去取面前茶杯，却不想指尖一抖将半杯茶水打翻。聂明玦连忙扶起茶杯，将蓝曦臣拉在一旁，笑道：“二弟为何如此不小心？”  
蓝曦臣僵直地抽出被聂明玦握住的手，道声“失礼”，将打湿的罩衣除下，又拿起布巾将手指擦干，迟疑了片刻，涩声道：“大哥，我欲更衣，能否请大哥去廊下稍待？”  
聂明玦大笑道：“二弟何必见外，直接换了便是，我等兄弟间无需虚礼。”  
蓝曦臣无奈，只得从柜中拿出一套衣服置于塌上，再缓缓背过身去，将中衣与里衣除去，聂明玦原本心道蓝氏果然拘礼，却不想眼角瞄到蓝曦臣赤裸上身，再也移不开去。  
蓝曦臣的后背如皮相一般白皙，一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖，衣物摩挲，很快将其遮了去，却令聂明玦脑中一震，刚刚平息下去的心魔轰然而起，连双目都带了赤红。他走了两步，抬手扯了一把月白色的里衣，那还未穿好的衣裳便被拉下一些，露出几分白肉来，蓝曦臣转头见聂明玦正在自己身后，吓了一跳，转身想退，却不想身后便是床榻，只好将身体后倾，问道：“大哥有何事？”  
清亮的嗓音唤醒了聂明玦的神智，难得略觉窘迫，退了半步，想移开眼神道声“无事”，却见像来衣冠整肃的蓝曦臣里衣半褪不褪地挂在臂上，露出大片胸膛，胸前两点淡红乳首，此刻正因寒冷而直立，聂明玦像魔怔一般，抬手用带着刀茧的指尖拨弄了一记。  
蓝曦臣惊得抽了一口气，站立不稳坐在了塌上，聂明玦眼底泛起红丝，目光却反而有些涣散，他抬声问道：“……大哥，你怎么了？”  
聂明玦仿若未闻，单腿跪与榻上，一时二人下身相贴，蓝曦臣才发现聂明玦身下那物炽热如铁，他一手撑榻，一手去推聂明玦，却被聂明玦一把将手锁在背后，低头一口咬上锁骨。  
蓝曦臣发出一声闷哼，摔进榻里。却不想聂明玦空出的手掌隔着衣物一把握住了蓝曦臣的物事，不仅握住，还轻轻摩擦了几下。  
蓝曦臣感到一阵酸麻从腰下游至头顶，双手挣扎的力度都要小了两分，他咬牙咽下异样的感觉，而聂明玦却压了上来，咬住了蓝曦臣的下唇，又将舌送了进来，舔吮紧咬的牙关和齿龈，舌尖擦过敏感的齿龈，带起阵阵酥麻，蓝曦臣张口似是推拒，却被侵入，唇舌间带着迫切与强硬。舌尖绞过齿根，又缠起蓝曦臣的舌根，又热又有力，蓝曦臣张口想咬，又怕伤了聂明玦，只得用舌勉力推拒，身下物事却又被捏住，舌尖若是推开的紧了，聂明玦的手便搓搓柱尖，一时蓝曦臣顾得了上就顾不得下，连双手被放开也无知无觉。  
聂明玦趁其分神，松开紧锁在蓝曦臣背后双手，去拔那头上发簪，却不意扯到一根软布，那软布一指宽，上绣云纹，自觉十分趁手，他一边用口舌手上下伺候蓝曦臣，另一边把那软布在蓝曦臣手腕绕了几圈，又紧紧绑上了个结。  
再看蓝曦臣，清心寡欲二十几载，何曾碰上如此阵仗，在聂明玦手下那物早已昂首挺胸，撑得身下衣料都变了形，聂明玦饶过柔软的唇，又在赤红的耳珠吹一口气，压在下方的身体立时打了个颤，他喉间低笑了几声，那低沉的声音带了不同以往的性感，又化作热气麻痒钻入蓝曦臣体内。  
聂明玦在耳边低声唤了句“曦臣”，手一把扯下碍事布料，又去捏上那挺直男物，那物与蓝曦臣身上肤色相较，颜色略偏深粉，尺寸适中，形状姣好，聂明玦低头看了一遍，甚为爱怜，掌心包住柱身，拇指捻着软头，在细缝上抹弄几下，蓝曦臣张口发出小声闷吟，却又立刻闭了口，将后半音咽了回去，却复从鼻腔溢出些来，聂明玦一听此声，身下巨物更是硬的厉害，舔弄耳珠动作也快了几分，空出的另一手抹去蓝曦臣唇边津液，抹在他胸前透着薄红的乳粒。  
那薄红乳粒也直立起来，津液微凉，聂明玦手指却炽热，手指先拨弄一番，便放开，在乳晕周围敏感胸肉上打转，只偶尔轻轻擦过乳首，便引来那身体一阵轻颤。  
蓝曦臣呼吸溃乱，牙关紧咬，双手又挣脱不得，却不想在胸前做坏那手猛然按上乳粒，狠狠拨楞数下，又用指甲去抠，这委实太过刺激，蓝曦臣唇边溢出一声轻哼，引来聂明玦一阵低笑，笑声牵动紧贴在一起的腹肌，另一边未曾受害的乳粒又碰上了什么冷硬物事。  
那是聂明玦挂在腰间的刀，刀柄柄头镶有兽首，兽首有玉，柄身有槽，蹭上去的正是粗粝之处，又因挂在腰间，只悬空摩擦，蓝曦臣被蹭了两下，被冷热两边夹击，差点将元精泄了去。  
好在聂明玦被刀身硌到一二，觉得颇为烦人，卸下刀丢在一旁地上，蓝曦臣才觉稍有解脱。  
聂明玦扔了刀，反手一扯，将衣袍解开，露出精壮上身，肌肉贲张，却又有数道伤痕交织，仿若猛兽，蓝曦臣被那伟岸身影吸引，只愣愣看聂明玦将碍事衣物除去，视线掠过壮硕腰身，一路向下，只见一黑红事物，那物仿若有龙吟之声，昂首抖身，贲然而立，既粗且长，不禁吓了一跳。  
聂明玦豪迈一笑，扶着那物在蓝曦臣腹上蹭了蹭，道：“二弟可喜欢它？”  
蓝曦臣慌忙闭目不看，小声喃喃：“非礼勿视。”  
聂明玦笑了一声，将蓝曦臣身下物事与那伟物贴在一起，一黑一粉，煞是好看，他大手一合，两物便紧紧贴于一处。  
聂明玦双手扶着两物，上下摆弄，又空出两指去点粉色柱身后的小球，却不想戳到哪处，蓝曦臣神形俱震，身弯如弓，弹了两下，仿若将囊球送到聂明玦指上，“唔”了一声，白浊喷湿聂明玦的掌心。  
一时二人都有些愣神，一股麝香之味弥漫而起，聂明玦眼底红色又升几分，他一把将蓝曦臣按住，另一手将蓝曦臣笔直长腿掀起，欺身而上，就着手心白液，摸进藏与那粉红物事后方半寸之处，轻轻探入一截指尖。  
蓝曦臣刚泄了元精，稍有脱力，神智却清醒了几分，又挣将起来，聂明玦一手按住那白皙胸膛，附身竟将那刚软下的物事一口吞入，用齿轻轻扯了扯皮肉，舌尖在柱顶小缝打圈，那物事便迅速精神抖擞起来，趁挣扎渐弱，身后手指也没入指根，甬洞内又热又紧，紧紧包裹聂明玦覆着一层刀茧的手指，裹得手指动弹不得。  
聂明玦道：“二弟，略松些，莫咬得这般紧。”  
听闻此话，蓝曦臣羞得整个人都要烧了起来，挣了几下，勉强到：“…大哥…不可…”  
聂明玦却复又将那可怜可爱的物事含住，一边嘬得啧啧有声，一边从下方与蓝曦臣对视，蓝曦臣满面羞红，眼角似有水光，不过看了一眼，便将头转向一边，仿佛看不到就能将这淫靡行状当作虚无。  
但聂明玦自不会轻易将他放过，将柱顶逗得渗出透明露珠，又低头将它从头到根吞进口里，柱头顶在聂明玦喉咙，喉内吞咽和蠕动太过销魂，蓝曦臣再也控制不住叫了出来，那温润中正的嗓音，此刻竟能发出如此淫乱之声，聂明玦含得愈发卖力，探入甬道那指也趁机抽插转动，待肉壁变得柔软，复又探入一指，二指在内里扣挖拧转，终于摸到一处，不过轻轻擦过，蓝曦臣前柱一颤，后径也随之一吸。于是聂明玦将那处点按抚弄，不过两三下，蓝曦臣便低吟一声，泄了聂明玦满口，甚至有几滴粘在聂明玦硬朗的脸上。  
不出几刻泄身两次，便是修仙之人也要虚软一阵，蓝曦臣只觉眼前一片白茫，脑中只记得那顶峰极乐，其余诸事均丢于天边。  
这边舒爽万分，聂明玦却还憋着呢。只见他将蓝曦臣体内增至三指，又试图再入一指，却觉略有滞涩，退将出来，往掌心吐了些口涎，复探入，果然变得润滑，便一把将蓝曦臣翻了过去，背对自己，扶起胯下龙首便要杀入。  
蓝曦臣双手反绑与背上，正摸到聂明玦腹上肌肉，那肌肉上一层薄汗，原是聂明玦怕伤到蓝曦臣，忍了再忍，此时被蓝曦臣双手在敏感处抓来抚去，立时忍将不得，一气埋得顶深。  
蓝曦臣与聂明玦双双倒抽一口冷气，原来聂明玦那物委实太大，这一下仅仅没入三分之二，却早将内里填得满满，极乐那处被龙首狠狠挤压，那穴便颤抖缩紧，又反过来嘬着龙首，一时二人同享乐处，一股热意自龙首、穴内分作两处，汇入二人丹田，气意流转，瞬时转了两三周天，又从丹田流转奇经八脉，聂明玦福至心灵，扳过蓝曦臣下巴亲了过去，两道气自二人相合口腔汇成一道，折返身下紧合之处，运转片刻，龙首稍觉松缓，便又再入，直至末根，蓝曦臣前面物事无人理会，却早已耸出，在塌上蹭出一片水光，后面小口紧紧咬着聂明玦，聂明玦也不再忍耐，挺腰冲将起来。  
聂明玦本为刀修，以体术引起，修炼至今，自是力大无比，此时更是勇猛无匹，一撤将龙首拉至穴口，一进便狠力埋至没根，巨龙之下两颗珠玉将臀肉拍得啪啪作响，而蓝曦臣身后紧紧咬着龙首，若退便依依不舍吸个不停，若进便以甬壁相蹭缠个没完，二人相得益处，聂明玦更是愈战愈勇，挺起龙首狠狠肏向穴壁那销魂处，蓝曦臣亦顾不得其他，挺腰去迎那肉刃的攻击。  
而二人相合之处，自龙首起，炽烈热意引出一道行气，钻入蓝曦臣身后甬洞，又沿丹田一路上行，自二人口舌通和之处回到聂明玦体内，复又归于丹田、龙首，正合修道生生不息无穷无尽之意趣，行气引动二人欲情更炽，肉体相合也使得行气畅行无阻，流转更疾。  
聂明玦操弄数刻，将蓝曦臣肩头咬出处处红痕，又觉不够，一把抱起蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣惊得“唔”了一声，此时蓝曦臣全靠聂明玦一手、一肉刃支撑，穴壁更是缩得死紧，聂明玦低哼一声，硬生生就着体内支撑，将蓝曦臣转了半圈，那龙首在穴壁内旋转，又是另一种欢喜销魂。  
聂明玦本想二人正面相对，却不想这腾空姿势得了趣味，也就不将蓝曦臣放回塌上，双手握住蓝曦臣腰肉，又是一番进出。蓝曦臣靠在聂明玦肩颈出，胸膛起伏，热气呼在聂明玦耳畔，只听蓝曦臣告饶道：“……大、大哥…轻点……将、将我解开”  
聂明玦听着那声音断断续续，又夹杂着絮乱呼吸，腰动得加猛力，嗓音也变得暗哑：“曦臣，再忍忍。”  
只见聂明玦愈动愈快，握着蓝曦臣腰间的双手也愈发用力，白皙的皮肉竟被捏出痕来，终于，蓝曦臣一个重心不稳，后穴猛夹，他张口咬上面前彪壮肩肉，体内肆虐许久的凶恶肉刃终于一抖，一股热精冲了出来，那精射得力大，冲在甬壁又痛又痒，蓝曦臣前面的肉柱便又一次泄了出来。  
此番折腾，蓝曦臣终是承受不住，一时昏了过去。聂明玦双目中赤红渐渐隐去，却又觉室内除了浓厚麝香，又混着一股灵茶冲泡时的异香，而反观体内丹田，仿若又充实了半分。  
他将蓝曦臣小心安放在塌上，又用布巾将他身体沾上的污物擦去，手指探入甬穴，却发现内里干干净净，连洞口浊液也一丝不剩，聂明玦甚为疑惑，心道：“这又是何等稀奇之事，莫非方才竟是双修？”  
复又长叹一声，将那翩翩君子泽芜君搂在身畔，言道“事已至此，从今往后，曦臣，我定不负你。”

二  
（蓝忘机和蓝曦臣既然是亲兄弟,想必相似的可爱之处……嗯、一定有很多^-^。这篇衍生发生在聂明玦心魔已出，还未在大会上发狂而死之间，虽然大哥必须死，但是我希望聂蓝可以HE，总之圆圆看，诶嘿。Rou在最后，但蓝曦臣可爱的地方在前面yooooo~）

却说糊里糊涂与聂明玦行了云雨之事，蓝曦臣虽一时昏厥，但很快清醒过来，聂明玦正坐在一旁，脸色看上去也不太自然，只抬手将蓝曦臣额上乱发拨开，又将叠好的抹额放于枕边，正要开口，有脚步声匆匆而来，立于门外，来人抬声道：“家主，敛芳尊前来拜见。”  
聂明玦从塌上站起身来，想想恨铁不成钢的金光瑶，又转身看一眼横卧一旁的蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣忙道：“大哥去吧，我随后就来，”想了想，又嘱咐道，“大哥千万莫要动气。”  
聂明玦只得点点头，走出门去，蓝曦臣坐起身，腰上绵软酸痛，身后隐秘之处也胀痛不已，他勉力站起身，却发现身上已被清理得干干净净，但白皙的皮肤衬着腰间深红色掌痕，颇为惊心，蓝曦臣脑中又浮现聂明玦将自己举在半空大力蛮干的样貌，俊脸一红，忙将这白日宣淫的胡思乱想赶出脑海，将衣服规规矩矩穿了，整好仪容，往前厅走去。  
来至前厅，只见金光瑶老老实实跪在地上，低眉顺目，聂明玦坐在上首，脸色晦暗不明，蓝曦臣忙走上前，想弯腰去扶金光瑶。  
聂明玦一见蓝曦臣过来，赶忙起身，扯住蓝曦臣，不让他去扶金光瑶。  
金光瑶也忙道：“二哥，我来认错。”  
往常这时，蓝曦臣总会接过话来，温言相劝，而今天却半响无人回应，金光瑶疑惑地抬起头来，却见聂明玦捏着蓝曦臣的手腕，二人四目相视，不知为何双双愣在那里不动，他怎么看都不对劲，赶忙将视线移开，轻咳一声。  
这声咳嗽将二人神智拉回，聂明玦赶忙松开蓝曦臣，将手收与背后，冷声道：“你认错？口头上说一句，就算是认错了？不要在我面前耍花腔，你那一套统统不管用。”  
【金光瑶道：“我听大哥的，清理掉薛洋。”  
聂明玦睁开双眼，道：“什么时候？”  
金光瑶窥他神色，小心地道：“聂家下次举办清谈会，是什么时候？”  
聂明玦道：“三个月后。”  
金光瑶道：“那……就三个月后，在这里，这间屋子。”  
聂明玦冷冷地道：“这是你的最后一次机会。如果在清谈会结束之前，薛洋还活着，那么你就再也不必巧言令色了。”】  
金光瑶没有说话，聂明玦道：“起来吧，跪来跪去像个什么样子！”  
蓝曦臣笑道：“话既已说开，三弟只要言而有信，大哥也就莫要追究了。”  
金光瑶站起身来，从一旁拿过瑶琴，见蓝曦臣还立在一旁，笑道：“二哥既然在此，想必今天大哥已听过清心玄曲。”  
【聂明玦却不接话，冷声道：“你想好怎么处置薛洋，怎么和你父亲交待。不必在我这里花心思，此事绝不容情。”】  
金光瑶点点头，抱琴躬身一礼，言道：“既然如此，我就告辞了，麻烦二哥为大哥费心了。”  
蓝曦臣一笑，道：“理应如此，三弟不必谢我。”  
待金光瑶离去，蓝曦臣摇摇头，正要转身，腰上一热，原来是聂明玦伸手扶了一把他的腰。  
聂明玦运转内力于掌心，替蓝曦臣推拿了几把，问道：“可好受些？”  
蓝曦臣自聂明玦将手放在腰上，便僵立在那，此时听到聂明玦开口，赶忙去扯聂明玦的袖口，道：“我无妨，只是……”  
聂明玦打断蓝曦臣道：“无事就好，我已命人备好热水，你可随我去沐浴。”  
聂明玦说完，就一手换上他的背，微微俯身，另一手抄起他的膝盖，将蓝曦臣抱与手臂中。  
蓝曦臣悚然道：“大哥！”  
聂明玦飞身而出，平声答道：“这样快些。”  
蓝曦臣道：“那也不可。”  
聂明玦手掌拍拍紧实臀肉，大笑道：“有何不可？于礼不合还是怎了？我聂明玦从不在乎那些虚礼。”  
蓝曦臣正要再说，却见聂明玦抬脚将门踹开，将蓝曦臣小心放下。  
房内无人，正中有一浴桶，旁边木架上放了皂角、布巾等物，热气腾腾，蒸得满室氤氲。  
蓝曦臣无奈，只得转身看聂明玦，看了半晌，也不见聂明玦转身出去，正要开口。  
聂明玦道：“怎么不脱？”  
蓝曦臣面上一热，心道“罢了罢了，方才该看不该看的也都看遍，此刻忸怩也不过是多此一举”，但终究还是略放不开，侧转过身，才去解衣，却又听耳边衣物窸窣，吓了一跳，转头去看聂明玦。  
聂明玦不紧不慢，用一根缚膊将衣袖绑起，露出双臂，又用手试了试水温，似乎比较满意，便站在桶边，抬眼看向蓝曦臣。  
聂明玦看着蓝曦臣，并不掩饰眼底的期待，淡笑言道：“水温正好。”

严格说来，说是结拜，蓝曦臣内心自然是将聂明玦、金光瑶当做亲人，以诚相待。但一个是聂家家主，蓝曦臣自己又要扛起蓝氏一族，二人能同时空闲的时间并不多，秉烛夜谈更是从来没有，每每见面谈过公事便立刻各奔东西，这也是为何蓝曦臣要将清心曲教给金光瑶，实在是分身乏术罢了。  
因此，在蓝曦臣心中，对这位大哥尊敬甚多，信赖十成，威严有余，亲近嘛……还真的不太比得上金光瑶这个三弟。  
蓝曦臣心情复杂地除去衣物，慢腾腾地摸进浴桶，沉下身，连下半张脸也埋进水里去。聂明玦托起蓝曦臣乌黑长发，用木瓢盛起热水，浇了几瓢，又见蓝曦臣脖颈上赤红印记，未曾多想，俯身亲了一记。  
蓝曦臣还在发懵，措不及防挨了一下，张口吐了个泡泡，差点呛进水去，就有点发窘，聂明玦自胸腔里发出闷声低笑，笑声听来颇为自得，他拿起皂荚，一边替蓝曦臣清洗发丝，一边将话题转开：“曦臣，方才泡的茶，你之前可曾喝过？”  
蓝曦臣道：“不曾，大哥可有不妥？”  
聂明玦道：“不但不妥，且是大大不妥。”  
蓝曦臣一惊，就要起身，聂明玦按了一把蓝曦臣的肩膀，言道：“不必着急。”  
蓝曦臣道：“怎能不急！大哥感到何处不妥，能否让我探查一番？”  
聂明玦道：“不是我何处不妥，而是你。”  
蓝曦臣：“……我？”  
聂明玦看蓝曦臣坐在水里，表情柔和俊美，白皙的肌肤被水汽萦绕，蒸腾而上，那神情姿态仿若天人，下一秒便要飞升而去，他捉住蓝曦臣放于桶沿的手，握了一握，开口道：  
“之前我清理你……内里，一无所得。”  
蓝曦臣听得此话，颜色先红后白，神情更是精彩万分，简直不知如何应答。聂明玦察觉他窘迫非常，又补充道：“我怀疑是灵茶有问题。”  
蓝曦臣一想，房中除了灵茶，其他摆设陈列，既无异味也无奇怪之物，与从前毫无二致。他点头道：“是我莽撞了，不应冒然将此物呈于大哥。”  
聂明玦探探蓝曦臣脉象，眉头紧皱，叹气道：“可惜我一向不擅此道，你先运功试试有何不妥。”  
蓝曦臣合目将气脉运转一周，奇道：“并无异常，丹田内……仿佛却要凝实一二。”  
聂明玦叹道：“果然如此。”  
蓝曦臣心中羞愧不已，内心将那糊涂云雨的错全揽在身上，不知想到了什么，面色愈红，他咬牙低声说道：“既然这样，不查个清白，大哥怎能安心，不若再……试一次。”  
聂明玦一愣，反应过来便眼底一黯，将手沉入水中，去探蓝曦臣鼠蹊之处，原来那粉红柱身已有些醒，半抬着头，被聂明玦手一握，立刻精神抖擞了起来。  
聂明玦忽地一笑，那笑容与常时的豪迈爽朗完全不同，十分张扬，他从浴桶中捞出蓝曦臣一条腿，扛于自己肩上，另一手捏着蓝曦臣那物，套了两把，又去戏那两颗小球，蓝曦臣紧咬下唇，俊眉皱起，似是不耐，抓着桶沿的指尖泛白，却努力不去躲开聂明玦的手掌。  
聂明玦执起蓝曦臣一手，把它放在蓝曦臣那物之上，哄道：“来，你自己握好。”  
说完他便松开手，摸到臀缝中那处小口。  
穴口柔软，想是之前用得彻底，还未完全回复，聂明玦轻松探入二指，趁着水，内里手感滑腻，毫无阻隔，搅了两下，又加一指，蓝曦臣满面通红，呼吸絮乱，扶着肉柱的手却停在原处，也不知是不会还是顾不得。  
聂明玦见蓝曦臣浑身轻颤不已，从头到脚都透着羞红，便不再继续逗他，松了手，抬腿迈进浴桶，将裤中伟岸巨物放出，那物猛得弹将出来，正抽打在蓝曦臣面颊之上。  
蓝曦臣一惊，仰头退让，聂明玦挨着蓝曦臣单膝跪地，扶着黑红龙首，趁着水流抵入穴口，一气没入，这一下入肉又快又深，令人猝不及防，蓝曦臣倒抽口气，唇角滑下一丝透明口涎。  
聂明玦那巨物进入蓝曦臣体内后，静静蛰伏不动，他唤了两声“曦臣”，待蓝曦臣神智略微清醒，便沉声道：“如何？”  
蓝曦臣软在木桶上，只觉自己仿若被串在那巨物之上，几乎窒息，勉强定定神，轻声回道：“似、似乎与……那时、有些不同。”  
聂明玦扯了一把蓝曦臣披散在背上的黑发，俯身靠近他被咬过显出艳色的唇，二人面颊靠的极近，鼻尖相蹭，聂明玦又道：“这样又如何？”  
话音刚落，聂明玦微张的口便贴上了蓝曦臣的唇，二人唇齿相依，那股热流果然又现，在二人体内开始流转，只是速度极为缓慢，几近静止。  
蓝曦臣只觉后方紧挨龙首那处，升起一阵又痒又麻的热意，忍不住缩了一下，引来聂明玦一声闷哼，便也忍不住，将龙首在里面蹭了一蹭，二人霎时双双起了层薄汗。这姿势本就难以保持，若是不动，聂明玦还可勉力咬牙死撑，但蹭过后再喊停，着实强人所难，而二人体内气意被这下激起，更是火上浇油，不仅流转起来，一时间体内的麻痒之感变成了滔天快意，如浪潮般涌了过来。  
聂明玦双目赤红，托着玉白的臀肉，挺腰往里撞了一记，而蓝曦臣也随之哼一声。桶内水声哗哗作响，喷溅了一地，此刻却无人有暇理会。两具肉体相贴，聂明玦挺腰猛顶，内外销魂快意没顶而来，粗涨的巨物将蓝曦臣身后穴口撑得发白，身后秘甬却还嫌不够，用力去绞那龙首，对那凶狠龙首依依不舍，吸吮捻迎。聂明玦捏着蓝曦臣的下巴，伸舌搅着他的口内，随着唇舌的剧烈动作，蓝曦臣嘴角落下一缕透明津液，呼吸炽热，混着支离破碎的呻吟，喘息更是乱成一团。那粗长龙首也愈撞俞烈，仿若又壮大几分，直直杵入无人碰触过的深处。  
蓝曦臣几近攀顶，身体仿若痉挛，抽搐几下，聂明玦却以手捏住蓝曦臣那物根部，又用指尖按着柱头小缝，身下冲刺不停，喘息道：“……方才已有数次，不可再多……且忍忍。”  
蓝曦臣置若未闻，摇摆腰身，咬牙喝到：“不……让我……让我……”  
聂明玦不再多言，埋头苦顶，动作既凶又狠，几乎将蓝曦臣顶成两半，蓝曦臣声音几乎变了调，眼角落下晶莹泪水，全身肌肉崩的硬直，手指更是将木桶捏变了形。  
聂明玦越动越快，一记深顶，松开蓝曦臣那物，蓝曦臣啊了一声，几股白浊尽数喷在聂明玦胸腹，后穴也随之颤栗个不停，埋在深处的龙首搏动几下，将几股热浊打在肠壁，热浊不多时化为气意，被蓝曦臣吸取，又反哺回聂明玦丹田。  
过了许久，二人一同叹出一口舒爽之气，然而久经蹂躏的木桶终于不堪重负，噼啪一声散了一地。聂明玦也不管身上透湿的衣服，将蓝曦臣一把抱起，扯过一旁的衣物将人裹了又裹，又将他的头埋入胸膛，转身背对房门，唤人拿来新的木桶与热水。  
蓝曦臣被聂明玦挡住大半，从背后只见得到乌黑长发与皙白如玉般的足尖，侍从不疑有它，更不敢多问，迅速安排好一切，转身退了出去，又将门闭紧。

三  
二人清洗毕身体，已是夜深，习惯亥时息卯时作的蓝曦臣早已困倦，上眼皮重若千钧，被聂明玦牵着一路疾行，到了房内，恍惚间他似乎感到哪里不妥，但此时睡觉大过天，看到床榻，就下意识更了衣，叠平放在一边，双手规规矩矩交叠，置于下腹，合目平卧，不多时就呼吸均匀，睡了过去。  
聂明玦将刀放回架上，转身见蓝曦臣已然睡熟，有些无奈，心道“话还未说完，他却能先睡得一脸坦然！”就也更了衣，卧在蓝曦臣身侧，将人搂了过来，看了许久才渐渐睡了。

谁知刚过了不出两个时辰，二人就被敲门声吵醒，蓝曦臣勉强睁开双眼，却见聂明玦对他摆摆手，披衣而起，朗声问道：“发生何事？”  
门外道：“启禀家主，谢炉镇失火，疑是妖鬼作祟，差人来苦求。”  
谢炉镇正是清河所辖，离祭刀堂甚近，聂明玦沉吟片刻，说道：“先问清缘由，我立刻就来。”  
侍从转身而去，聂明玦穿衣披挂，却见蓝曦臣也已起来，忙道：“你休息，不必起身。”  
蓝曦臣微微笑了一下，垂眼道：“我怎能睡在大哥房内？既已醒了，我就回云深不知处了。”  
聂明玦一愣，或许因室内昏暗，衬得蓝曦臣的神情甚为沮丧，连嘴角都垂了下来，聂明玦心中暗道不妙，双手将蓝曦臣的脸扳过来，与那黑曜石般的双眸相对，一字一句道：  
“蓝曦臣，你听好。我聂明玦今后只与你一人，绝不相叛。但昨日之事甚为蹊跷，理应查清，方才安心。”  
蓝曦臣心中愧疚不已，但听聂明玦的话，反有些错愕，心头涌起热意，问：  
“大哥竟不怪我？”  
聂明玦道：“为何要怪？昨日之事，我方知心之所属，你若不愿，也可拒绝。”  
蓝曦臣静默半响，点点头：“……大哥先处理要事，我离开云深不知处也已过数日，想必诸多事务要待处理。……此事、待我好好想想……再说。”  
聂明玦道：“也好，不过你带来的灵茶留下，我好调查一番。”  
二人说到此，也不便多聊，匆匆整好仪容出了门，各奔东西。

蓝曦臣称云深不知处有要事，原本只是个借口，却没想到明明一项大事也无，反被各项杂事缠得焦头烂额、脚不沾地，待闲下来已过了月余，期间清河差人来请了数回，蓝曦臣分身乏术，只回信数封，寥寥几语，并不多说。  
这天，蓝曦臣收了讯息，称六盘山附近泾源县有鬼物作祟，正逢蓝忘机独自去了夷陵，其余长辈或是在外夜猎，或者教导晚辈，便思忖着自己正巧无事，只当去散心。于是给蓝忘机留了信，安排一应事物，也不带随从，一人一剑下了山，直奔泾源县而去。  
时节正是夏末秋初，树郁郁而风清，蓝曦臣一路向西而行，来到泾源县。按说，泾源县的管事的孙刑曹应该早苦等多日，见了姑苏蓝氏的校服，即便不惊喜万分感激涕零，也不该一脸尴尬，支吾言事。  
蓝曦臣心中奇怪，面上却不显，只听刑曹拉扯着请客开宴，一通吹捧，顾左右而言他，一顿饭吃得人食之无味，于是蓝曦臣道：  
“孙刑曹，你等重金请我来除祟，若不肯告知原委，我只好告辞了。”  
孙刑曹原本笑得一脸谄媚，闻言一滞，赔笑道：  
“岂敢岂敢，……这、这不蓝先生才到，我们就打算今日……为蓝先生洗尘，明、嗯，明天再谈正事。”  
蓝曦臣道：“今日除了为我洗尘，还有何事？”  
一旁喝得醉醺醺的陪客接道：“那位聂堂主令我等……”  
话音未落，被另一人打断，那人高声笑道：“怎、怎会有它事，我们只管为您洗尘罢了！”  
话虽被打断，蓝曦臣已了然于心，他来除祟，本为散心，一路低调行事，更是不曾直言身份。而泾源县这边同时请了好几家，有别家在他之前抵达，这刑曹看他年纪轻轻，又孑然一身，便不欲他再插手此事。  
若不是那人提及“聂堂主”，蓝曦臣大约虚与委蛇，客客气气告辞，但听到这三字，他心头猛跳，又想起不久前与聂明玦约定之事来。  
于是蓝曦臣道：“既然如此，蓝某也觉有些困倦，先行回去休息，明日再行商议。”  
孙刑曹仿若松了一口气，忙道：“好好好，蓝先生好好休息，我们就不打搅了。”  
行完礼，几人匆匆离去，只见蓝曦臣手指微动，一片白色小符就贴上了孙刑曹的脚底，他微微一笑，转身回了客栈，修整一番闭目养神。

戌时刚到，蓝曦臣睁开双眼，也不走门，自窗而出，御剑来到镇中西北一处小巷。巷中看起来空无一物，蓝曦臣便飞在半空，凝神而视。只见不多时，孙刑曹出现在巷口，他行迹鬼祟，小心张望了一番，确定四下无人，才拐进一处小院，轻轻叩门。  
门一开，闪出一名中年男子，络腮胡，脸上有疤，看着很是凶恶，男子粗声道：“怎这般磨蹭！东西可带来了？“  
孙刑曹道摸出一包东西，双手奉上：“带来了、带来了。”  
男子掂了掂重量，似乎还算满意，转身进了小院，孙刑曹赶忙跟上前去，腆着脸谄媚道：  
“……不知今晚何时动手？”  
二人走进屋内，声音听来有些模糊，但凭蓝曦臣的耳力，自是不在话下。  
只听男子斥道：“你算什么东西，也敢来管我等？堂主自有安排。”  
孙刑曹嗫嚅半天，才开口：“自、自是不敢的，只是昨日说好今晚去捉那鬼物，报、报酬也已付清……”  
这时又一粗哑声音，带着浓浓鼻音，伴着哗啦啦的钱响，闷声说道：  
“付清？你们付清的是订金，想让本堂主今晚出手，再拿三倍报酬来。”  
蓝曦臣听这声音一愣，忍不住苦笑了一下，下午听到“聂堂主”三字，就自以为是聂明玦，巴巴地跑来相见，却不想天下之大，姓聂的也非只有清河聂家，更何况这里与清河相隔甚远，堂堂赤锋尊怎会来管这里闲事呢！既然认错了人，蓝曦臣也就不打算蹚这浑水，正要御剑折返，又听那粗哑声音道：  
“哪里来的蟊贼，敢听我祭刀堂的墙角？！”  
话音未落，一柄刀从窗口飞出，直扑蓝曦臣而来！  
蓝曦臣不躲不闪，抬手一指，刀势立止，悬停在半空，这一手，把屋里扑出来的黑脸胖子吓得一僵。  
蓝曦臣居高临下瞥了一眼愣住的黑脸胖子，问：“祭刀堂，嗯？”  
络腮胡子和孙刑曹跟出来，见蓝曦臣御剑半空，都愣了愣，孙刑曹吓得不敢吱声，而那络腮胡子勃然大怒，指着蓝曦臣喝道：  
“装什么神弄什么鬼！速速滚下来求饶，爷爷心情好饶你不死！”  
蓝曦臣闻言差点笑场，自打射日之争结束，任谁见了泽芜君都得招呼一声，被指着鼻子痛骂的感受好久不曾有了，而这络腮胡子哪里是要捉鬼，简直和剪径盗匪一般无二。他脸色冷冷，落回地上，悠然道：  
“喔？你们是祭刀堂的？”  
黑胖子略有些迟疑，又一梗脖子，叫道：“没错，我乃祭刀堂聂明玦！碍着老子捉鬼，杀无赦！”  
话音刚落，悬在半空的刀嚓地一声扎在黑胖子脚边，深入石板地三寸有余，蓝曦臣沉声道：“一派胡言！”  
刚才被骂，蓝曦臣只觉好笑，而此刻却动了真怒，平素清煦温雅的模样骤变，一股逼人的气势压了过去，那两骗子还好些，孙刑曹却已支持不住，噗通一声翻倒在地上。  
黑胖子见势不妙，从胸口抓了一包什么东西，劈头盖脸洒向蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣一甩手，一阵清风将药粉吹散一旁。  
黑胖子哈哈大笑，喝声：“甚好。”  
话音未落，巷中就响起了脚步声，而那脚步声迟缓沉重，速度却不慢，伴随着腥风和腐臭，一具巨大的走尸直向蓝曦臣袭来。  
说是走尸，其实也不太像，它身形庞大，双目发出红光，犬齿龅露在外，灰黑的指甲锋利无比，更奇的事体表竟长了一片又一片的白毛，甚为可怖。  
蓝曦臣见此物一惊，拔剑出鞘，剑锋擦过走尸高举的指甲，发出刺耳的噪声，奇怪的是这白毛走尸只冲蓝曦臣一人发狠，将剩余三人视而不见。  
黑胖子在一旁冷笑道：“小子速速受死，老子还等着除祟呢！”  
白毛尸身坚硬如钢，在蓝曦臣剑下却实在不值一提，他唰唰两剑，将走尸双腿砍断。走尸跌落在地，依旧举着爪子抓将而来。蓝曦臣御剑在走尸周围画了个圈，念声诀，走尸霎时像疯了一般打起摆子，口中发出赫赫叫声，嘶哑难听，两爪挣扎不休，却始终逃不出剑圈。  
蓝曦臣抽出腰间白玉洞箫，曲调静谧安然，正是《安息》，走尸挣扎渐止，眼看即将平息，却不想一旁的黑胖子和络腮胡冲了出来，一个抬掌攻向蓝曦臣，另一个掏出一盘套锁，套在走尸脖子上就走！  
果然如此。蓝曦臣心中暗道，这两个骗子控养尸体，再打着聂家的名头各处骗钱！  
蓝曦臣吹奏洞箫的双手不停，后移半步，佩剑复又飞出，一剑柄打在黑胖子脖颈上，黑胖子双眼一翻昏倒在地，蓝曦臣飞身想追，却见一高大身影出现于巷口。  
来人一身劲装，威风凛凛，锐气冲天，仿若一柄锋利出鞘的刀。只见他手起刀落，络腮胡拖着的走尸就被刀风化成了碎块，洒落一地，再也动不得了。  
络腮胡吓得屁滚尿流，趴在地上大声求饶，那人抬脚一踹，络腮胡便飞了起来，扑通一声滚落在蓝曦臣面前。  
那人腾身上前，把手里的刀甩了甩，收回鞘内，垂眸与蓝曦臣对视，深黑色的眸中有些喜色，他笑道：“曦臣，果然是你。”

蓝曦臣看着他好一阵，才笑了一笑，回道：“大哥，好久不见。”  
聂明玦点点头，一把扯起蓝曦臣持箫的手，握了握，说道：“走罢。”  
蓝曦臣扫了一眼地上狼藉，聂明玦会意，解释道：“无妨，自有人收拾。”  
说完，聂明玦从蓝曦臣手中拿过裂冰，弯腰替蓝曦臣挂好。  
蓝曦臣问：“大哥来此，可是听说有人冒充你，前来问罪？”  
聂明玦握着蓝曦臣的手，与他并肩而行，回道：“我去找你，姑苏弟子说你来此处，便来了。刚到，就听到你的萧声。”  
蓝曦臣心中浮起热意，侧目去看聂明玦，四目相视，他微微一笑，回道：“多谢。”  
言谈间二人已回到客栈，正是蓝曦臣住的那家，敲开门，店家见住在房中的翩翩公子明明未曾出门，竟又从外面归来，还带回一名高大凶猛的刀客，有些害怕，蓝曦臣好言安抚，店家却道：“空房就那一间，你们要么同宿，要么就去住别家。”  
聂明玦道：“既如此，去取了行李，我们野宿。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，二人取了东西，御剑来到镇外一处山坡。坡上有一片树林，林边有溪。聂明玦行至一株野梨树下，招招手，笑道：“曦臣，来这里。”  
蓝曦臣不疑有它，走了几步，却一步迈空，被一张金灿灿的巨网吊在了树上。  
只见聂明玦抱臂站在一旁，神情悠闲，但笑不语。  
蓝曦臣自知中计，心中叹息，无奈道：“大哥，这又是何意？”  
聂明玦道：“怕你跑了。”  
“我为何要跑？”  
聂明玦抬手扯了扯缚仙网，隔着网搂过蓝曦臣腰肢，一字一句地问：“上次之事，你可想清楚了？”  
听到此话，蓝曦臣心中竟真的升起一丝想要逃走的念头，他故作从容，回道：  
“我这几日，忽然想起与灵茶一起得来的，还有一盒熏香。灵茶取自茶母新生嫩叶，熏香则是由掉落的枝干制成。”  
聂明玦挑挑眉，似是有些兴趣：“哦？”  
蓝曦臣便接着说：“熏香的味道清浅绵长，我甚为喜爱，就自用了，将灵茶拿与大哥之前，我已用了月余。”

聂明玦颔首道：“确可从此处着手。”  
蓝曦臣坐在网中，略有些直不起腰，灵力也被封住，他试着想坐姿端正些，动了两下，缚仙网随之左摇右摆，只得作罢，恳请道：“话已说了，大哥，将我放下可好？”  
聂明玦道：“不好。你还未答应做我道侣，我自然心有惴惴，怕你跑远了，再趁机找借口推脱。”  
蓝曦臣面色微红，不敢与聂明玦相视，只见他平素端整的抹额有些歪斜，拢于身后的发丝也有些散落于前，勉强缩在网中，讷讷言道：“是我不该将灵茶……”  
话说了一半，两根指节分明的手指伸了过来，戳进蓝曦臣口内，将他后半句堵了回去。  
聂明玦道：“我不是说了，不管是非对错，只论你愿与不愿。”  
蓝曦臣咬着手指，眼中升起水色，张口唔了一声，舌尖不小心碰到口中指节，指节瞬时点点舌心，漾出一点水声。  
聂明玦靠近那白皙俊脸，隔着网捏捏蓝曦臣挺翘结实的臀肉，伸舌舔了一记他泛红的眼角，在他耳边言道：“既然不想说，那我便也不问了。”  
他一把扯开蓝曦臣前襟，露出洁白如玉的胸肌，蓝曦臣慌张挣扎起来，也不管是否咬了聂明玦的手指，含糊道：“大哥，不可！”  
聂明玦道：“四下无人，自然可得。”  
说完就去解蓝曦臣的腰带，蓝氏的校服腰带挽与背后，一扯即开，扯完了腰带又扯下裳，一经扯开，就从金网洞中抽出，丢在一旁，与那佩剑、裂冰作伴。  
网在半空本就不稳，二人一番扯缠，又更加颠得厉害，蓝曦臣困在网中，动作逼仄，又无法以灵力护身，不多时就被晃得头昏目眩，几回合下来，被聂明玦剥得上衣大敞，下裳更是一件不剩。

网绳有些粗粝，白皙光洁的身体被勒出点点痕迹来，红红白白、配以金黄绳线，甚为好看。聂明玦看了两眼，有些按耐不住，将网的高度降下些许，双臂环抱着蓝曦臣，手伸进网洞中，捉起两处粉红乳尖，又俯首去舔吮后颈。  
蓝曦臣有些怕痒，躲了躲，聂明玦张口咬了上去，双手拨楞几下乳尖，就用指腹来回揉弄，力道虽柔，但常年握刀的手指有些粗糙，直刺激的两粒乳豆又硬又痒，揉了一会，聂明玦整个手掌覆在前胸肌里之上，又捏又捧，一不小心，左手指缝合拢，正巧夹住左乳，又向上一拉，乳尖被扯得略变了形，蓝曦臣鼻腔哼了一声，肩膀不自觉收紧，去阻聂明玦的手。

聂明玦笑道：“泽芜君，看不出你喜欢这一着。”  
蓝曦臣一听，身体就是一僵，此时唤他尊称，实在令人无地自容，而聂明玦不以为忤，反而真就停下双手动作，以指夹起左右乳头，扯出两分，再松手放回。  
蓝曦臣本欲阻止，手刚刚抓上那精壮手臂，被这么一扯，只觉腰都酥了，身上力气被抽离了八分，他咬紧牙根不肯出声，却不知絮乱的呼吸早已将他暴露。  
聂明玦一看有效，复又去扯，边扯边道：“莫不是不喜我唤你泽芜君？那该怎么唤你…曦臣、二弟、小蓝儿？”  
蓝曦臣一听聂明玦越说越离谱，气道：“随便！我若是不愿听，你就会停吗？”  
蓝曦臣忙了大半夜，全因“聂堂主”这三字，终于见到本尊，却又被诓在这里，挣脱不得，更要被这人言语逗弄，一时莫大委屈，眼中落下泪来。  
要说当初温氏一手遮天，羞辱其他世家子弟就如家常便饭，即使是云深不知处被烧，蓝曦臣也只是心中哀痛，咬牙忍辱，却从未如此在人前失态哭泣。  
聂明玦一看蓝曦臣哭了，有些慌，忙将他抱在怀内，拭去泪水，好言相劝：“不哭、都是我错，你若不解气，可砍我几剑，绝不还手。”  
蓝曦臣半天不应声，只是默默涌泪，聂明玦擦了半天，越擦越多，要知道赤锋尊向来刚正严厉，只会训斥，何曾会劝慰，但是此刻他看到蓝曦臣滴泪，心中柔软得一塌糊涂，干脆俯下身用舌舔去泪珠，来回轻抚蓝曦臣背脊，道：  
“你可还记得，少时我常常去找你玩，看你抚琴，一看就是整日，连怀桑都不理？”  
蓝曦臣闻言，仿佛也想起了旧时情景，微微点头，于是聂明玦接着说道：“那时除了练刀，其余一概不懂，不知为何偏偏常想去姑苏找你。我也不喜爱什么音律，就是觉着你那时粉雕玉琢的一个小人儿，看着这般顺眼，总也不够。“  
蓝曦臣心有触动，俯于聂明玦胸膛，凝神静听。  
“我原以为你为人和煦，可缓我刀灵戾气，才不自觉与你亲近，后来方知错了。“  
聂明玦勾起蓝曦臣下巴，缚仙网有些摇晃，蓝曦臣扶着聂明玦厚实的肩膀，稳住身体，与他四目相视，聂明玦锋利的眼中，眸色幽深，满是情意，一丝丝溢涌了出来，流进蓝曦臣心中。  
聂明玦道：“我早已心悦于你，想与你一起，望你知晓。“  
言毕，低头吻了蓝曦臣的唇，唇角站着泪痕，略有些咸涩，聂明玦怅然一叹，就去解缚仙网，却不想被蓝曦臣一把搂住了脖子。  
蓝曦臣将头埋入聂明玦怀内，声音虽低，却清楚传入聂明玦耳内：“好。”  
聂明玦有些惊讶，蓝曦臣支起身体，仰头蹭了蹭那刀刻般的下颌，捧起他的脸，迟疑地亲了上去。  
聂明玦揽过蓝曦臣的脖颈，猛兽撕咬般地啃了回去，蓝曦臣只觉心跳如鼓，浑身发热，手指滑落聂明玦胸前，却发现眼前这人表情似是淡漠，心跳却与自己一样剧烈，忽然就安了心，用舌去卷在自己口中肆虐的唇齿。  
二人口舌痴缠一番，各自呼吸都有些凌乱。

聂明玦一扯缚仙网，网口开了一半，对蓝曦臣道：“来，转过去。”  
虽说与聂明玦刚刚互通了心意，可蓝曦臣仍然对聂明玦的房事风格有些招架不能，虽极羞耻，但他内心竟然毫无反感，甚至听到聂明玦略带命令语气的言辞，有股热痒之意自丹田升起，烧得他心头火热。蓝曦臣默默地借着聂明玦的手力，在网中扭转身体，背对着对方，而顺从又让他升起巨大的耻意，羞得浑身上下都红了，抓着金绳的手不停颤抖，软绵绵几乎撑不起体重。只见他上身半趴在网上，裸露在外的胸肌被网压出了弧度，修长有力的双腿跪在网中，腰身前挺，半抬头的那物探在网外，姿势简直妙不可言。

聂明玦见此美景，不由捉起那物事，手指微曲，握卷成桶，套了几把，又用拇指搓弄柱身上的青筋，蓝曦臣难耐地喘息，摆腰往后一躲，臀肉却撞上又热又硬的肉柱，聂明玦闷哼一声，在蓝曦臣耳边道：“这般主动，可是想我了？”  
边说，他就撩起蓝曦臣的外袍，手指从臀缝溜下，指甲在洞口搔刮，穴口干涩紧闭，随着指甲动作颤抖几下，微微张开一丝，吞下指尖小半寸。聂明玦探了探，怕弄伤蓝曦臣，便退了出来，扬手从树上摘下一枚野梨。  
野梨不大，聂明玦用力一捏，汁水便渗了一手，又飘出些酸甜的梨香来，聂明玦趁着汁水探入一根手指。  
内里比外面羞红的皮肤更热，蓝曦臣难耐地在网上蹭了蹭，缚仙网也随之摆动，被聂明玦另一手握着的那物一荡，顶端蹭上了粗粝的手心，快意在蓝曦臣体内奔涌，仿若没顶般的令他窒息，他咬牙忍耐，却忍不住又去蹭那缚仙网，网越摇越快，那物在聂明玦虚握着的手中蹭得也越狠。  
聂明玦那手原本在套弄，见蓝曦臣自己得了趣味，也就放着不管，趁着汁水未干，他手指在内里快速抽插，很快入至三指，待洞口松缓绵软，便松开蓝曦臣柱身，扯着金网，提枪而入。  
待聂明玦胯下巨物没入蓝曦臣身后，二人同时长叹口气，那龙首委实过于巨大，柱身青筋绷起，根根分明，不仅将穴口褶皱撑得完全张开，青筋又擦着内壁销魂那处，蓝曦臣出了一身薄汗，后穴衔着巨物吞咽蠕动，欢欣不已。  
聂明玦待蓝曦臣稍作适应，双手扯着金网，晃动起来，金网带动网内之人，如秋千那般前后摇荡，后穴自然吞吐起龙首，又因摆动非前后平直而行，乃是一拱形弧度，摇晃间带动龙首与后穴角度微妙的变化，这滋味着实销魂蚀骨，蓝曦臣只觉从脚尖到头顶，无一处不热、一处不酥，三魂七魄都要离体登仙，他抓着网绳来回蹭着，两边乳首被蹭的艳红无比，身下肉柱更是泌出了透明汁水来。  
聂明玦也觉出此中趣味，刺入更是猛烈，腿间撞击发出啪啪之声，清脆响亮，直贯夜空，连那株野梨树也被撞得晃动起来，枝叶沙沙作响。  
不过数刻，龙首正撞上甬壁某处，蓝曦臣啊了一声，浑身如绷紧的弓弦，弹了起来，后穴猛然绞着龙首颤栗不休，奇怪的是他前方肉柱并未泄阳，竟是单凭后穴去了！这股欲潮足足持续了半刻多，蓝曦臣目光涣散、檀口微张，濒临失神，聂明玦双手环将网固定于原处，巨物在内里蛰伏不动，静待许久，蓝曦臣才回过神来，喘息不已。聂明玦闷笑两声，就这姿势，龙首在蓝曦臣体内弹了两下，低声道：  
“如何？”  
蓝曦臣只顾喘息，不加理会，面上却红得要滴出血来。  
聂明玦拉近蓝曦臣，将他抱在怀内，拂去他耳鬓滑落的汗液，笑道：  
“这就耐不得了，哥哥还没开始疼你呢。”  
于是便弃了金网，龙首一摆，挺腰冲撞起来，深埋于内的龙首仿若有灵，摇头摆身，在甬道里横冲直闯，摩擦得甬壁火热滚烫，又是另一番妙滋味，二人缠了许久，直至天色微明，聂明玦才将阳精楔入甬洞深处，滚烫的浊液打在甬壁，甬壁一阵猛缩，聂明玦就势握着蓝曦臣的前端，套弄几下，立了半夜的肉柱终于也一同交代在聂明玦手心。  
此番翻云覆雨，蓝曦臣身上被网绳勒得青红泛紫，有几处更是蹭破皮肉，聂明玦小心翼翼将他抱出缚仙网，用溪水沾湿布巾，擦净污物，又取出疗伤药膏，细心涂抹在破皮之处。  
蓝曦臣心中耻意未消，却又有些释然，任凭聂明玦动作，待二人收拾一番，看不出有何异样，聂明玦才摸出一个哨子，吹了一声。  
约莫过了大半刻，才有几名刀客从四处聚来，俯首行礼。想是在四周警戒整夜。蓝曦臣愣了一愣，静默不语，立在一旁。  
只听其中一人报道：“启禀家主，镇上那二人已经处置干净。”  
聂明玦点点头，看向蓝曦臣。  
蓝曦臣腰酸腿软，勉强站得笔挺，脸色颇黑，神情不虞，看聂明玦一脸得色，招呼也不打，拂袖便走。

四  
蓝曦臣一怒，御剑回了云深不知处，一边气聂明玦故意算计，另一边也气自己忘了廉耻。聂明玦追了一阵，见蓝曦臣是动了真怒，想是一时半会羞愤难平，只好暂时作罢，叫人送了几车补品药物过去，特意写明是给姑苏蓝氏。蓝曦臣不好拒绝，见礼单上有不少疗伤之物，只得收了东西，分发下去，将标着“泽芜君”的盒子收在库内，不看一眼。  
但蓝曦臣这个人向来没什么脾气，没过多久就有些后悔。刚巧敛芳尊差人来请，只说与大哥二哥许久不见，理应一聚，便去了。  
到了金麟台，便直接转去金光瑶所居之处。离着老远，就听到熟悉的瑶琴之音，悦耳婉转，蓝曦臣心中暗赞，三弟不愧是天资聪颖，若是能自小修炼，所达成就必不会落于旁人之下，尽管如此，射日之争中三弟却能立下首功，也终是成就了一番功绩。  
思量间，已至门前，蓝曦臣轻敲门扣，琴声未断，门却从内而开，一高大青年，剑眉星目、飞扬入鬓，眼神仿若一柄出鞘之刀，锋刃无匹，不说话时显得威严刚厉，不怒而威。  
蓝曦臣骤地见到青年，心头砰砰直跳，面上也浮起薄红，唤声“大哥”便走进了门。  
金光瑶头戴软纱罗乌帽，眉间一点朱砂，身着绣了金星雪浪白牡丹的轻衫，面容俊秀，含笑抚琴，见蓝曦臣来，点头致意。  
蓝曦臣刚刚在一旁空位入座，聂明玦便随之坐于他旁边，蓝曦臣颇有些不自在地理了理衣袖，装作细听琴曲的样子，却想：“上回我与他置气，确是有些冲动了，但若道歉，又恐这人以后得寸进尺，到底该如何是好？”  
正巧一曲奏毕，金光瑶见聂明玦竟然去坐于蓝曦臣下首，有些奇怪，面上却不显，只对蓝曦臣笑道：  
“二哥今日倒是迟了，可是姑苏有事脱不开身？”  
蓝曦臣叹了口气，说道：“一言难尽，全是麻烦。”  
金光瑶笑道：“二哥受累了。含光君可好？”  
蓝曦臣俊眉微皱，神色有些黯然，回道：“依然如旧。”  
这时，蓝曦臣只觉手背一热，低头一看，原来是聂明玦将手覆于他手背之上。  
聂明玦道：“不要太过忧心。”  
蓝曦臣抬起视线，见到聂明玦眼中担心，又被轻轻捏了捏手指，似是安慰，便忍不住唇角微翘，露出一个笑容来：“多谢。”  
聂明玦却有些不悦，回道：“你我之间，何必言谢。”  
金光瑶坐于一旁，本想接话，却见二人又在那里四目相视，似有一种旁人插入不得的气氛，之前那种怪异的感觉又浮上心头。  
好在蓝曦臣很快回过神来，对金光瑶道：  
“三弟，此次邀我与大哥前来，可是有事相商？”  
金光瑶忙道：“自然有事，不几日就是我与大哥约定之日了。”  
聂明玦与蓝曦臣双手交握，还隐秘的用拇指去轻轻摩擦蓝曦臣的手背，动作很小，又相隔着衣袖、几案，二人仿若并排而坐，看不出什么异样，而他听到此言，手指动作就是一顿。  
蓝曦臣不好当着金光瑶的面将聂明玦的手甩开，只得回道：  
“原来如此，想来三弟已有决断。”  
金光瑶挑眉，露出一个狡黠的笑来，他五官十分秀气，摆出这表情只会令人觉得可爱，不会带来丝毫反感。  
金光瑶道：“我怎会因一个外人坏了与大哥的情谊？”  
聂明玦却道：“不必再谈。”  
说完，便仿若有些暴躁，松开蓝曦臣的手，站起身来。  
金光瑶忙道：“我已着人备下酒宴，想与大哥二哥秉烛夜谈。”  
聂明玦道声“不必”，也不管金光瑶脸色，一把扯了蓝曦臣就要走，蓝曦臣只得冲金光瑶摆摆手，想要开口缓和一下。不想聂明玦忽然转身，伸手环住蓝曦臣劲瘦腰身，把他拉进怀中，言道：  
“三弟，我将与曦臣结为道侣。”  
蓝曦臣：“！”  
金光瑶：“……？？”  
他的语气并非协商，而是宣告，话一说完，就丢下呆若木鸡的金光瑶，拖着蓝曦臣乘刀而去。  
飞了许久，蓝曦臣才从巨大的打击中回复过来，但话已说出，再多解释也是无用。  
聂明玦似有所觉，说道：“他是你我的三弟，自当告知。”  
蓝曦臣心中呐喊：“我虽应了你，却还未秉明家中长辈啊！”又想，“忘机已是如此，我若又如此，想来族中长辈定会怒不可遏罢。”于是便只得在心中叹了又叹。  
聂明玦行路方向是往清河，他搂在蓝曦臣腰上的手轻拍两下，说道：  
“你家的饭食，我实在不喜，又不能饮酒，你若无事便去我那里住一两日，权当散心可好？”  
蓝曦臣点头答应，回道：“我暂且不欲将你我之事告知长辈。”  
聂明玦道：“无妨，不急于这一时，待日后你我家族安定些再说。”  
蓝曦臣略觉安心，二人一路疾行，待返回清河，天色已然黑透。聂氏府邸早已备下饭食，聂明玦又吩咐加些清淡菜品，重新摆酒，方才落座，却不见聂怀桑。  
蓝曦臣问了一句，原是前日被聂明玦检查功课，一问三不知，就被关了禁闭面壁思过。蓝曦臣便劝了一声，摇头不再细问。  
聂明玦斟了小半杯酒，摆在蓝曦臣面前，笑道：“这酒味道与姑苏的相差甚远，你可尝尝。”  
蓝曦臣拿起杯子，略闻了闻，抿了一口，回道：“我平素并不饮酒。”  
聂明玦就着酒坛，喝了两口，前襟上沾了些溢出酒液，他便将领子扯开些许，笑道：  
“这酒不烈，略尝些，不妨事。”  
酒味清甜，入喉并不难受，蓝曦臣将酒喝完，又了杯茶放在面前，却不喝，只是端正坐着。  
聂明玦道：“我命人去查万年茶母，尚未有眉目，却从灵茶中提取出了一丝精华元力，只是那元力存留不得，你那里的熏香，可还有剩余？”  
蓝曦臣半响不曾说话，只愣愣看着聂明玦，忽然皱了皱眉，闭上了眼睛，呼吸平稳，已然睡着。  
聂明玦没想到蓝曦臣半杯就醉，伸手在他眼前挥了又挥，见他不醒，笑了一声，便不管他，自顾自接着饮酒，喝一口，看一眼睡熟的泽芜君；看一眼泽芜君，就再喝一口。  
待聂明玦拿起第二坛，刚喝了几口，却见一脸端庄的泽芜君忽然缓缓睁开了双眼，眼底水色荡漾，四目相视的一瞬间，他唇角上扬，露出了一个笑容来。这笑容并不像往常一样令人如沐春风，而是带着一种逼人的美感，有些狡黠，又有些娇纵，更要命的是还有一丝丝勾人。  
聂明玦被这笑容恍住了神，只愣愣蓝曦臣的俊颜越来越近，淡红的唇也越贴越近，再接着，就被轻轻地亲了一下。  
蓝曦臣发出呵呵的笑声，跌进聂明玦的怀内，又去勾聂明玦的脖颈，将他拉下来，边亲边笑，聂明玦心道，他此前不知醉过没有，但今后绝不可在旁人前引他喝酒。也不推拒，只坐着看蓝曦臣如何动作。  
蓝曦臣亲了半天，见对方不予回应，动作更加过分，舌尖将聂明玦薄厉的唇线描摹一番，聂明玦微微张口，舌尖便钻了进去。蓝曦臣自幼天资聪颖，学什么会什么，此时更是将之前从聂明玦处学来的招数如数奉还，灵巧的舌将聂明玦口内处处舔遍，又去缠对方的舌，聂明玦吃得甜美，扶在蓝曦臣腰上的手来回抚摸，似是鼓励，又像催促。  
蓝曦臣将手从聂明玦扯开衣领探入，用力一扯，露出他健硕前胸。蓝曦臣拿起一旁酒坛，含一口酒，就着口里琼浆，从聂明玦脖颈一路滑下，先舔喉结，又咬锁骨，酒液溢出，一路自结实的胸肌滑落腰腹，映着烛火，沾湿处闪着微光，聂明玦稳坐不动，仿若一尊俊美雕像。蓝曦臣起身欣赏一番，又瞥见聂明玦下身昂首站立，以指点胸，得意笑道：  
“赤锋尊如此的不庄重，若在姑苏，可是要罚抄家规的。”  
聂明玦低低笑了几声，声音带着几分危险，戏道：“任凭泽芜君处置。”  
蓝曦臣闻言更加得意，抬手扯开聂明玦衣带，再一把拉下下裳，将他胯下伟物放了出来。那巨物黑红，“啵”地一声弹将出来。蓝曦臣见此物，脸上带了几分贪婪之色，舔舔唇角，手指轻触其上，那龙首坚挺滚烫，气势惊人，前端龟头更是粗壮得吓人。  
蓝曦臣曲身，在龙首柱身抚来摸去，又觉姿势费力，便双膝跪在了聂明玦腿前。他双手合拢，将巨大柱身包在手心，缓缓套动，运动间，拇指便时时擦过柱身敏感青筋。  
聂明玦眉头微皱，呼吸有些絮乱，咬牙心道：“若是这般责罚，我倒是愿天天犯禁了。”  
蓝曦臣套了一会，龙首更为坚挺，顶端小缝便渗出些晶莹黏液来，他看了又看，心中颇为怜爱，便用舌尖将黏液舔去。  
聂明玦只觉脑中轰的一声，仿若万雷灌顶，不可置信，却不想蓝曦臣舔完黏液，张口又将龟头噙入口中。聂明玦心跳如雷，喘息如鼓，双手紧紧抓着两边扶手，牙关咬得死紧，涨满血丝的双目紧闭，拼命按捺所有的暴虐念头。  
蓝曦臣毫无所知，只觉口中被塞得胀满，有些不高兴，便用舌在前端刷来碾去，又试着推开细缝，去触缝中敏肉，他认真向内吹气，手指摸柱身各处轻点，仿若吹奏乐曲。而龙首并非洞箫，自然出不了声，他吹了几下，不得要领，又奋力将龟头向内吞咽，再转动头部，去找合适位置，执着地想要找出吹奏之法。  
聂明玦只觉蓝曦臣口腔柔软，顶端被滑润腔壁和舌尖反复磨蹭，俯首一看，只见蓝曦臣神情肃穆，眉间微皱，口噙黑红龙首，前端龟头更是将脸颊撑得微微鼓起，又巧蓝曦臣手指滑在柱身某处，指尖微屈，戳刺搓弄，便不由闷哼了一声。  
蓝曦臣一听，自以为终于捉住乐器关窍，愈发卖力，一口将龟头吞入，吮得啧啧，又摸到柱身后方囊袋，便空下一手，将囊袋细细摸索摩挲。  
聂明玦也曾叫侍人以口相侍，但怎比得上泽芜君此刻的千万分之一？他抚上蓝曦臣后脑，去指引蓝曦臣含吮快意之处，低声诱哄道：“再含得深些，对、就是此处……”  
蓝曦臣不仅一一照做，更是举一反三，舌尖在肉柱与龟头交接之处卷了又卷，又将巨物深吞，含至喉头，聂明玦一不留神，元精倾泻而出，连续打出数波，喷得蓝曦臣满口满脸，更是有些白浊从唇角溢落而出。要知品貌双全，冠绝天下的泽芜君素来温润和熙、不染俗尘，何曾有过如此淫靡行状？  
聂明玦心疼不已，用袖去擦蓝曦臣脸上白浊，而那白浊自然黏腻不堪，更有一股刺鼻麝香飘溢而起，但蓝曦臣静静跪坐，双眼微合，先是半响不动，忽地一片赤红从双颊飞起，迅速爬满面庞、颈项，烫得几乎冒出烟来，浑身更是剧烈颤抖。  
他推开聂明玦，慌慌张张擦了几下，聂明玦伸手要搂，蓝曦臣毫无形象地连爬数步，趴扶在地，以袖捂脸，边哭边道：“不、不！方才、方才那不是……我不是！”  
聂明玦心中暗自好笑，又觉得酒醒后自欺欺人的泽芜君十分可爱，忙追上去，将人搂在怀里，拍着后背软言安抚，待怀中之人颤抖渐止，才勾起那人下巴。  
蓝曦臣满脸羞愧绝望，不敢与聂明玦对视，聂明玦笑道：  
“曦臣，你可以对我做任何事，随便将我如何，不要有任何顾虑。”  
说完将蓝曦臣脸上污物泪水擦净，爱怜地亲了亲有些发红的唇角，又道：  
“我也应投桃报李才是。”  
于是聂明玦将蓝曦臣推在地上，扯开浅白衣衫，只见蓝曦臣腰身莹白如玉，脐下三寸之处有稀疏毛发，阳物有些泛粉，静静隐与毛发之间。聂明玦捉起那物，那物软软趴于手心，他捏了捏，张口吞入。蓝曦臣惊得浑身一颤，忙去扯聂明玦，不想扯到束发的发带，一把扯散了去，蓝曦臣一时无处着力，倒了回去。聂明玦趁此将那物用舌尖托起起，卷了两下，那物便立时胀大数分，聂明玦口中难以吞下，忙吐出一些，用手裹着露出后半套弄。  
蓝曦臣用一臂支起上身，看聂明玦长发披散，俯于自己腰间，埋首吞吐，看得他眼热腰软，聂明玦舌尖划过前端小口，又用牙轻扣着柱身，自上而下划至底端，蓝曦臣不住轻喘，扯着聂明玦长发的手改为抓，双腿曲起又放直，几乎忍不住挺腰在他口中冲刺的欲望。  
聂明玦一边吞吐吸抿，又从腰间乾坤袋摸出一盒脂膏，挖出一团，去探后方穴口，脂膏油滑水润，聂明玦轻松插入整指，一边逗弄那销魂之处。蓝曦臣忍无可忍，阳根上下颤抖，后穴吞咽不休，他口中发出呜咽之声：  
“……大、大哥，进……进来……”  
聂明玦眉峰一跳，狠狠吸了两口肉柱，坐起身，让蓝曦臣跨坐上方，执着他的手送至后方穴口，又用胯下再次立起的巨物蹭蹭对方腰胯，言道：  
“你想如何，自己来取。”  
蓝曦臣仰头轻叹，扶着聂明玦巨物，对准穴口慢慢沉下，穴口尚未扩张，趁着润滑，勉强吞下半分，卡在那里动弹不得。  
聂明玦一手托着蓝曦臣，一手将自己的柱身上涂上更多脂膏，再捏住上方臀瓣，用力向两边掰开，往下一压，噗嗤一声，龟头戳了进去，蓝曦臣身后甬壁被撑得发白，却贪婪地吸嘬不已。  
聂明玦双手使力，将那巨大龟头上下左右捻了一圈，便拔了出来。蓝曦臣檀口微张，神色如痴，感觉身后一空，忙拧腰追上退后的龙首，不想龙首退了几分，又猛地冲将进来，一送一迎，一下顶得极深。蓝曦臣只觉自己仿若病入膏肓，魂魄飘飘然浮于半空，足足过了数秒才归回原位。  
聂明玦在他紧实臀肉一拍，发出一声脆响，声音亦有些不稳：  
“自己来？”  
蓝曦臣已然顾不得其他，扶着聂明玦肩膀，上下摆动腰身，后穴先依依不舍将龙首吐出半分，又立刻大力吞至根部，如此反复。聂明玦的手伸向他的胯间，对前方阳根不管不问，只管搓揉后方的囊袋，又一手在他腿根大力拍打，留下片片红痕。随着蓝曦臣的动作，他前端肉柱亦上下抖动，在聂明玦小腹上来回摩擦。  
而二人相合之处，脂膏融化，溢得聂明玦胯下水湿一片，吞吐间更是发出濡黏之声。  
蓝曦臣只觉体内仿如万蚁踩爬，麻痒酸软，只有用尽力气，去绞紧、去磨蹭那炽热龙首方可略微纾解，但蹭来蹭去，却越来越痒，自后穴、阳根，腿根、脚尖，甚至胸口乳首，浑身各处都痒得发胀，他贴在聂明玦身上胡乱磨蹭啃咬，甚至学着上次那般，用手指扯捏自己的乳首，每扯一下，身后甬洞便随之一缩，肉壁对龙首的感受就更胜一分。  
聂明玦见他已然忘情，也不再出语挑逗，挺起龙首，自下而上用力顶撞，而二人分明未曾口舌相交，体内热意却仍旧自发运转，只是找不到可循环复始之处，便在二人体内蒸腾而上、横冲直撞，蓝曦臣被内外交迫的快意激得眼冒金星，不出多时，一股剧烈的潮水将他没顶，他仰首甩头，向后一坐，闭眼痉挛不止，前端喷出几股白浊，身后秘穴也同时也阵阵紧缩，聂明玦扶着他的腰，就着重心猛干几下，也同时将龙首内阳精打进了内壁之中。

预告：下章写触手，嘿嘿嘿。

五  
却说中原之处有一无名山，此山秀俊挺拔，高耸入云，山上苍翠碧茂，云雾缭绕，很有一派仙山风姿。此等秀美山峦，即便是没有仙家宗室在此隐居，也应是个学子骚客至爱之所，为何竟籍籍无名，无人知晓呢？这就要从玄天上界、九重至高天的一株万年茶母说起了。  
这株万年茶母本是上界仙人悉心栽种，辅以灵泉、灵土，又每日在树旁以棋会友，渐渐就有了一丝灵性。  
但这灵性却并未用到正道，茶母趁夜偷袭仙人，犯了禁，仙人一怒将它打落下界，正巧落在这无名山上。茶母功力大损，又不会化为人形，只得在山上设置结界屏障，令凡人不得而入，苦苦修炼，只盼有朝一日能重返上界。  
可偏偏几十年前，结界被一位得道高僧破除，自此，每每辛苦长出来一点嫩叶碎梗，全被摘去制茶练香，茶母心中这叫一个恨呐，可一棵树又如何反抗？茶母心头恶念转了许久，终于被它想出一着。  
它将自身雄蕊隐在嫩叶，又将雌壶藏于嫩枝，二者若分而用之，必会阴盛或阳衰，或走火入魔，或性格大变，或功力有损；除非二人同时用之，辅以双修去解，才可将雄蕊、雌壶中精华元力化为己用。 

话转正题，聂明玦与蓝曦臣借着酒性，很是闹了一番。蓝曦臣竟生平头一回睡了懒觉，待睁开眼，已然是天光大亮，二人用些不早不午的饭食，终于有暇坐下谈论正事。  
蓝曦臣将随身携带的茶母熏香拿出，交与聂明玦，道：“我恐此物被他人拿去取用，又受其害，便随身携带。”  
聂明玦将熏香接过收好，言道：“即便如此，你我还应去万年茶母之处亲自探上一探，或许能有更多线索。”  
蓝曦臣点头道：“不错，择日不如撞日。”  
二人收拾停当，聂明玦原想多带些人手，反念又想，与蓝曦臣一道，若无旁人打搅，颇有些相伴游玩的意思，便也不多作安排。二人一刀一剑，乘风而起，约莫行了大半时辰，蓝曦臣一指前方，说道：  
“此处便是茶母生长之处。”  
二人降下平地，聂明玦见入眼是一片平地，光秃秃地不生寸草，奇道：“此处确有些蹊跷。”  
蓝曦臣笑道：“此处是我家先祖发现的一处秘境，随我来。”  
说完取出一块牌子，正是云深不知处的通行玉牌，蓝曦臣将牌子往半空一拍，只觉一阵清风拂过，四周空气漾起一圈涟漪，涟漪散向四周，形成一个约莫一人高的小口。  
只见小口外围仍旧是那片光秃秃的荒土，中间却透出一片郁郁葱葱的翠色来，蓝曦臣做了个请的动作，聂明玦便率先迈腿而入。  
只一步，周围景色骤然变化，一股清新之气扑面而来，令人为之一振，入目便是一座凝翠入云的高山。  
蓝曦臣紧随其后，进来后将玉牌收回，入口也随之消散不见。  
蓝曦臣道：“此处乃是姑苏蓝家不传之秘，就是最危急的时刻，也不曾告知外人。”  
聂明玦拉住正要上山的蓝曦臣，肃声言道：“那你怎可随意告诉与我？”  
蓝曦臣垂首并不看他，低声道：“你……并非外人。”  
说完，也不等聂明玦有所回应，便率先向山顶走去。

聂明玦心中一暖，快步赶上，与蓝曦臣并肩而行。行至山腰，已看到山顶一株无比巨大的植物，根系密密麻麻爬满整个山顶，仿若与山化为一体，树干约莫有二三十人合抱，枝繁叶茂，灵云自半腰环绕，更有鸟啼之声，仿若天籁。相离甚远，已能感受环绕于树周围的浓密灵气，聂明玦忍不住加快脚步，不出半刻，  
二人已登上山巅。只是说在山巅，倒不如说是在茶母裸露的根须之上。  
聂明玦仰首看了一阵，叹道：“不亏是万年茶母，在此处修炼想必事半功倍。”  
蓝曦臣道：“此处灵气虽盛，但浓密不均、时而暴戾不堪，修炼是万万使不得的。”  
聂明玦点头，以手抚上茶母粗壮枝干，忽道：  
“此木既已活过万年，或许已生出灵性，不知‘问灵’可否有效？“  
蓝曦臣道：“或许值得一试。”  
说完，他从腰间取下裂冰，吹了短短一段，便放开洞箫，凝神细听。  
忽然，一阵风过，萧声又起，只回了短短两个音。  
蓝曦臣道：“果然有灵。”  
聂明玦问：“说了什么？”  
蓝曦臣回道：“我问它是何物，它说是茶木。“  
聂明玦道：“既然有用，便直接问问它茶叶熏香的缘由吧。”  
蓝曦臣点头，缓缓吹出一曲，以问灵问道：“尔生嫩叶、细枝，有何玄虚？”  
曲音刚落，只听四周忽地一静，随之万年茶母的枝叶齐齐抖动，发出一片瑟瑟响声，但奇的是抖了半天，竟无一片树叶落下，玉萧毫无停顿地吹出数十个音节，音节带着急促和激越。  
蓝曦臣听了，脸色有些难看，正要开口，却见扶着茶母枝干的聂明玦面上青筋暴起，糙如树皮，双目如血，流露出一个万分狰狞的邪笑来：  
“无耻凡人，还敢来此！”  
蓝曦臣心中大骇，飞身而退，却被树根绊了一下，他足跟用力一点，腾起半寸，不想那树根竟如活物，随之蜿蜒而起，卷住了蓝曦臣的脚踝！  
蓝曦臣毫不犹豫，单手掐出一个火诀，烧向根须，但赤目的聂明玦已飞身近前，一把攥住了掐诀之手，又将另一手对准自己胸口，刺入几分，指尖显出棕褐的木色，锋利无比。衬着溢出的血液，令人触目惊心。  
蓝曦臣急道：“不可。”  
那人狞笑道：“那要看你如何。”  
蓝曦臣脸色肃然，默默将符纸、佩剑放于地上，双手微举，以示无害，言道：  
“你将他如何了？”  
那人道：“我所修并非邪道，你不必担心。”  
蓝曦臣目光警觉，皱眉不语。那人耸耸肩，脚下根须缓缓升起，将蓝曦臣双手双脚缚紧，笑着又道：  
“你们取我身体，阻我修业，我只得借他身体一用，来取点报酬罢了。”  
说完，抬手去勾蓝曦臣的脸，蓝曦臣将头一侧，躲开那人手指，那人发出一阵怪笑：  
“好好好，既然如此，就怪不得我啦！“  
他打一响指，身后巨木飒飒作响，几只粗细不一的枝干像蛇一般，悬在半空扭动翻转，而缚着蓝曦臣的根须也随之升起，用力将他修长有力的大腿分开，双手固定于头顶，又有几枝，在腰身上缠了几圈。蓝曦臣并非不能脱身，但这木妖竟能控制赤锋尊，还以他肉身相胁，只得暂且静观其变，任他行事。  
缠在蓝曦臣身上最粗的那根枝干，先在他身上探来探去，摸到领口，便又分出一枝，仿若人手，灵巧地拉开，一扯而下，落于腰间，将蓝曦臣白皙的胸膛和腹肌暴露在外。  
那木妖伸手拉过一根枝干，扯下枝头嫩叶，吃了下去，身后根系化为一椅，他坐在椅中，翘起一腿，眼神玩味地看着蓝曦臣。  
蓝曦臣面带愠色，偏转过头，不去看那粗枝，粗枝将衣裳褪去后，就退在一旁，又有两支细枝，前端数片嫩叶，叠在一起，仿若小刷，绿嫩柔软，卷了过来，先在他胸前搔痒，一路滑过腋窝、侧腰、腹肌、肚脐，又折返上行，扫过脖颈、耳后，复又回转。蓝曦臣被扫的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，斥道：  
“你究竟想如何？”  
那人笑而不答，细枝已回到胸前，在白玉般的前胸绕圈全旋转，转了一阵，忽地同时扫过乳首，蓝曦臣身形一颤，乳首随之直立而起，他赶忙紧咬牙关，闷声不语。细枝见行之有效，便用小刷反复去刷乳尖，刷了片刻，暂且罢手，淡粉的乳首随着胸膛起伏不停，看起来十分楚楚可怜。  
待蓝曦臣喘息稍止，小刷又重新动作起来，先是轻刷两下，又分出一片老叶，老叶肥厚坚硬，边缘有细密软刺，那片老叶用边缘在乳首一拨，发出轻微沙沙之声，蓝曦臣只觉这一下又痒又疼，疼中带酥，痒中带麻，呼吸不禁错了半分。于是先由小刷在乳首上画圈反复刷磨，待蓝曦臣稍有分神，老叶便伸出，用力拨弄几回，弄了半刻，他被紧缚的四肢不自觉挣动扭转，但根系将手腕、脚踝抓得死紧，以人力根本挣脱不得，蓝曦臣仿若一条白鱼，在黑粗丑陋的枝干的缠绕下跳跃摇摆。  
此时，形状如手的枝干又动作起来，将蓝曦臣身上衣服件件剥离，蓝曦臣被细枝折磨的神智不清，待小刷又一次停下不动，他才回过神来，身上早已不着寸缕。此番作为，就是傻子也知这木妖意欲何为，蓝曦臣深深吸气，尽量冷静问那木妖：  
“这么做，你有何好处？”  
木妖笑道：“你二人身负我本体元力，我欲取回。”  
蓝曦臣想开口再问，木妖又发狠言道：  
“你可闭上嘴了，多问一句，我便自断一臂，怎么样？”  
蓝曦臣只得按下心中不安，将疑问吞回腹中。  
细枝复又逗弄起乳首，将乳头刷的红艳万分，此时又有第三根相同的细枝从脚下升起，摇头摆尾，从蓝曦臣脚心，沿着小腿蜿蜒而上，绕行几圈，直至腿根，在大腿内侧左右刷过两回，又刷上柔软囊袋，每一下都令人搔痒万分，蓝曦臣扭腰躲闪，却有一枝粗壮树枝卷了过来，缠住腰身，令他动弹不得，小刷趁此在上面反复刷磨，蓝曦臣浑身泛起薄红，至痒至极又痛苦万分。  
小刷戏了许久，终于放过囊袋，绕上他前方已然直立的柱身，先是细致地将柱身每一寸都描摹一番，终于停在前端敏肉，忽地冲着尿道狠狠一刷，蓝曦臣腰身猛地一弹，泄出一声闷吟，挂着小刷的细枝随即绵若无骨地在柱身上缠了几圈，嫩叶冲着尖端软肉轻轻刷擦，带来温和的快意，温上许久，再猛然扫过尿道，给予强烈刺激。  
三只小刷动作一致，先用柔软刷头在乳首、尖端画圈搔痒许久，令蓝曦臣体内热意绵延不绝，待他适应这半上不下的感觉后，猛然以老叶狠狠拨弄乳尖、以刷头狠刷尿道，如此周而复始，反复三两次。蓝曦臣浑脑中一片浑浑噩噩，只任凭细枝在身上肆虐，全身上下更是起了一层薄汗，胸腔剧烈起伏，不时漏出小声呻吟，肉柱尖端更是渗出透明液体来。  
木妖见时机成熟，又打一响指，在蓝曦臣身周立时又竖起两根与细枝不同的根须来。  
一根尖端形状仿若男人阳根，表皮却有十数出凸起硬块，硬块中又泌出大量透明树汁，通体反射着微微亮光；另一根尖端中空如管，管中无数绒毛，附有树液，管壁柔软，伸缩不休。  
状如阳物那根先在蓝曦臣身下囊袋戳了戳，凸起在小袋上一路擦过，将囊袋上蹭弄得满是汁水，终于探到身后秘穴，根须在穴口描摹不休。  
尽管穴口仍旧松软，但洞口紧闭，根须无门而入。此时三根小刷暂止，老叶迎上，大力反复拨楞乳首，蓝曦臣一个失神，洞门大开，根须趁机猛力插入，进到极深，探进连聂明玦也不曾抵达的深处。  
蓝曦臣“唔”的一声，有些难受的皱眉，根须不管不顾，一经进入便剧烈抽送起来，蛇一般的躯干就着黏液，在穴内扭曲翻滚，凸起更是在穴壁上摩擦不休，又生出巨大热流，自后穴奔涌向身体各处。  
中空如管那根游至身前阳根，将小刷赶去一旁，一口从柱头吞至末根，柔软管壁对阳根上下吞吐，壁上绒毛犹如万千小舌，对整根阳物吮含舔抿，收缩挤压，抖动震颤。  
蓝曦臣眼角似有泪痕，呼吸絮乱，唇边一丝津液滴答而下，胸膛起伏，浑身泛红，此刻怕是想说话，也一句都说不得了。  
根须折腾片刻，管状那根一边吞吐蓝曦臣的阳根，一边从内里伸出一根细如发丝的绒毛来，绒毛纤长，飘飘荡荡，先在肉根前端摸索两下，但委实太过纤细，蓝曦臣被前后操弄的神魂不清，自然对此无知无觉。绒毛便缓慢探入顶端小缝，寻到尿道小口，缓缓扭动着挤了进去。  
蓝曦臣先觉那处猛地一疼，刚刚清醒两分，不想后穴内根须抽插得更猛，凸起硬块擦过一处销魂点，他的身体不由得随之一抖。那根东西颇解风情地停顿一下，就用凸起硬块在那点反复刮擦、挤压，硬块表皮粗糙，却又能泌出汁液，因此擦过那点时，快意汹涌而至，却不至令人疼痛。蓝曦臣后穴被根须泌出的树液填满，无法闭合的穴口不断有树液潺潺而下，仿若泉涌，但更多的液体却被根须堵在体内，充盈得几乎令人窒息。  
前端那如发丝般的软毛趁机往里挤了又挤，钻进狭窄尿道约有半寸之多，蓝曦臣直觉尿道中伴随疼痛，又涌起一股完全不同的痒意，是与摩擦身后敏感点，或是吞吐阳根完全不同的一种痒意，这感觉逼得他几乎发疯。  
而那软毛怎会轻易将他放过，略停了一阵，就像蛇虫一般，在敏感的窄道内缓缓蠕动，扭曲翻滚，蓝曦臣气喘吁吁，神色癫狂，被吊在头顶的双手握紧又松开，从脚尖到腿根颤抖不停。  
木妖终于从椅中起身，缓缓踱步，来到蓝曦臣身旁，手在他光滑的腰身摸了一把，有些意外，夸道：“男人的皮肤竟也能这般光滑，你可真是有福啊，兄弟。”  
说完他又皱起眉，哼了一声，脸上木纹转淡，脸色也现出几分人气，他连忙闭目凝神，深深吸气，待木纹重新变得清晰，便又笑道：  
“何必这么暴躁，我做的事，你也能爽到，何必多此一举？你心魔渐深，长此以往迟早会走火入魔的呀！”  
木妖将话说完，手握住蓝曦臣身后那根粗糙枝干，用力向外一拔，只听“啵”的一声，根须被尽数拉出，粗粝的凸起连续蹭过销魂那处，蓝曦臣随之腰肢颤了又颤，穴内积攒的大量树汁一涌而出，喷涌而下，穴口仿佛不满，一开一合，像是空虚，又有些诱惑。  
木妖扯开腰带，将聂明玦胯下巨物放出，轻松埋了进去，赞叹一声，便动将起来。  
蓝曦臣身上各处枝叶、根须，也随之动作更加剧烈，不仅如此，在木妖挺身而入时，禁锢着蓝曦臣手脚的木枝也迎着木妖向前推搡，而木妖将龙首拔出时，木枝也随之向后猛退，二人相合之处，龙首与甬壁的摩擦又急又快，发出巨大而粘腻的水濡之声。  
木妖耸动许久，见蓝曦臣浑身颤动得越发快了，便将手伸向裹着蓝曦臣前方肉柱的管状根须，捏了捏，猛地向外一拔。管状根须内，挤进尿管的绒毛也一起被拉扯而出，软毛虽细，但尿道毕竟敏感至极，这一下犹如重击，令蓝曦臣眼前一白，全身痉挛不止，嘴唇更是咬出了血来，但他却苦苦支撑，挨了许久，也不肯遂木妖心愿。  
木妖见蓝曦臣浑身痉挛无休无止，明明早该达于顶点，但他脸色由红转白，阳根却死死不肯泄出一滴，奇道：“咦，怎的还不出精？莫要忍耐，快快出来，也好少受些苦楚。”  
蓝曦臣唇边留下一丝血迹，勉强道：  
“……你、将他放出，否则我……绝不予你。“  
木妖眉毛一挑，说句“也好”，痛快地将聂明玦放出。只见他身体一震，脸上木色渐渐消散，终于掌控身体的聂明玦一把抱住蓝曦臣，用力将他压进怀中，蓝曦臣只觉腮边一凉，竟是一滴泪水。聂明玦咬牙半天，唤声曦臣，便再说不出话来。  
而此时，蓝曦臣咬着龙首许久、已濒临顶点的后穴猛地一缩，他低声啊了一下，仿若打开了某个关窍，咬着龙首猛力晃动两下腰肢，浑身肌肉骤然绷紧，涨得紫红的阳根抖了一抖，一股白浊猛然喷涌而出，射得极高，溅了聂明玦满身。而几股阳精之后，阳根竟仍不休止，又喷另一种不同的液体来，淅淅沥沥，温热晶莹，溅湿了二人紧贴的身体，过了好半晌才渐渐停下。  
又见一团淡青色的光团，自二人胸口浮出，合为一体，袅袅升在半空，光团在半空浮动，好似人声呢喃。  
聂明玦见蓝曦臣被折磨得失态至此，早已顾不得其他，他心中大恸，抽刀将束缚着蓝曦臣四肢的枝叶尽数砍断，又挥刀要去砍巨木主干，那团青光飘浮过来，挡在了聂明玦面前。

六  
那团青光飘浮过来，挡在了聂明玦面前。聂明玦抡刀就砍，刀锋与光团甫一接触，忽觉一股强大的吸力将人拽起，聂明玦眼前猛然一道白光闪过，竟是强制共情！  
第一眼，他看到模糊中有一修长却骨瘦嶙峋的手，举着水壶浇于脚下根须；  
第二眼，他看到有人一身青衣，仿若谪仙，坐与枝叶之下，面前摆一棋盘，那人思量许久，终于落下一子；  
第三眼，那青衣人震怒，一甩广袖，将他自上抛下，他不断下坠，坠了许久，终于落地；  
接下来便是长久的、长久的寂寥，此间灵气稀薄，万物不生，即便潜心吸取日月精华，苦修不止，距离登仙依旧遥遥无期。他心中苦苦期盼青衣人能来寻来，将他带回那处清净别院，但年复一年期盼始终落空，他心中充满无数忧苦与无奈，对主人的思念更是如潮汐奔涌，无时无刻都折磨着他。

负面的情绪一拥而至，在聂明玦脑中翻涌不休，引得他心魔起伏澎湃，神智仿若驾一叶小舟，在入魔的暴风雨中苦苦挣扎，然而风暴渐渐越发剧烈，小舟孤苦无依，飘摇欲沉，危在旦夕。  
只见聂明玦双目紧闭，脸色发白，劈向光团的刀举在半空，与光团轻轻触碰，却不能斩下光团一丝一毫。  
蓝曦臣见聂明玦魂魄有恙，忙拿起一旁洞箫，毫不犹豫地吹奏出《洗华》，正是清心明神的曲目，待最后一个曲音落下，聂明玦紧绷的身体骤然一抖，终于缓缓睁开双目。  
他双目中的血红还未完全消退，但见蓝曦臣身上仅胡乱披着一件外袍，面容憔悴，却拼了命地来救自己，聂明玦勉强压下因为共情而躁动不安的心魔，从乾坤袋内取出一件宽大外氅，弯下腰来，裹在蓝曦臣布满青紫淤痕的身上。  
而那光团又飘落回二人之间，聂明玦将蓝曦臣护在身后，蓝曦臣却“咦”了一声，道：  
“它似乎有话想说。”  
蓝曦臣压了压聂明玦握刀的手，示意他稍安勿躁，便拢着外氅靠近那团青光，青光一明一暗，缓缓靠近，聂明玦凝神警惕，随时准备将蓝曦臣拉离光团，但那光团只是轻轻贴上裂冰，裂冰随之呜呜咽咽地响了起来：

【元力我已取走，可当我千年修为。一千年之内，尔等可将我本体枝叶随意取用。多谢。】

曲音截止，那团青光袅袅婷婷，飘归茶母本体，渐渐隐而不见。  
蓝曦臣借着聂明玦的手站起身来，说道：“诸事已毕，我们回吧。”  
聂明玦道：“这木妖你不打算处置？”  
蓝曦臣点点头，苦笑道：  
“原本也是我姑苏蓝氏的过错，应在我身上，也算罪有应得，只是带累了你。”  
聂明玦双目红光一闪而过，情绪似有不稳，他眉峰紧皱，用力握着蓝曦臣的手，涩声道：  
“你我之间，永远不必说这些。”

转眼已到清河聂氏所举办的清谈大会那日。  
聂明玦被金光瑶骗至屋外，听到他与蓝曦臣在背后诉说苦楚，聂明玦果然勃然大怒，踹门进房。金光瑶装作大惊失色，引发聂明玦滔天怒火，再将他一路带至广场。在场众人皆看到聂明玦狂性大发，举刀乱砍的样貌，便纷纷以为聂明玦所修功法终是到了走火入魔的地步。（详见原文狡童十四、十五）  
待蓝曦臣赶到广场，聂明玦已然一刀砍伤了聂怀桑，又持刀疯了一般扑向金光瑶。金光瑶不敢还手，左躲右闪，众人见状纷纷举起刀剑，各显身手，将聂明玦围在正中。  
蓝曦臣慌忙一个闪身，分开人群，一把扯住聂明玦，想将他带离人群，聂明玦双目赤红如血，神色狰狞，只要有人靠近，抡刀就砍。蓝曦臣举剑相迎，一错身，终于来至聂明玦近前，喊了一声“大哥”，聂明玦手下霎时动作一缓，但却并非被唤回神智，只听那人体内响起轻微噼啪之声，接连响了十数次。  
蓝曦臣身体一僵，只见聂明玦举着刀的手缓缓垂落，松开，巨大的刀身滑落地上，发出刺耳的撞击声。  
鲜红的血，从聂明玦眼、鼻、耳、口渗了出来，越流越多，越涌越快。他口中发出“嗬嗬”之声，音量却由强变弱，最后归于无声。他面上肌肉抽搐几下，从狰狞渐渐转为痛苦，最后归于僵硬。  
唯一不变的，是他的站姿，仍旧如一柄出鞘的利刃，固执而锋锐，稳定而坚韧，至死不曾倒下。  
蓝曦臣见此情状，如遭雷击，他伸手想去探聂明玦的鼻息，手指抖如筛糠，勉强抬起半分，却怎么也无法靠近眼前那人的面庞。  
“……不、不，大哥……不可能……”  
这时，一只手，稳稳地握住了蓝曦臣。那只手的主人先探了探聂明玦的鼻息，又去号了脉搏，声音不大，但他说的话，清晰地传入每个在场者的耳中：  
“大哥他、爆体……而亡了。”  
蓝曦臣只觉眼前一黑，近乎昏厥，旁边那人拉了他一把，似乎与他说了什么，他却无知无觉，只愣愣地看着近在咫尺的聂明玦，看着他浑身上下渐渐染满血液，看着他英挺的面孔渐渐变得灰白黯淡。

蓝曦臣忽然完全理解了蓝忘机的心情。

聂明玦的丧葬之事，是由结拜义弟金光瑶一手操办的。金光瑶一向带人亲切有礼，做事更是滴水不漏，交由他来主持，真是再合适不过了。尽管金光瑶一路哭得肝肠寸断，但仍将仪式各项安排得有条不紊。  
蓝曦臣冷静地看着聂明玦入殓，盖棺，下葬，甚至冷静地劝慰痛哭不止的金光瑶和聂怀桑。  
葬仪结束后，又与金光瑶一道，将聂怀桑扶上了清河聂氏家主之位。  
待诸事终于告一段落，蓝曦臣独自一人回了姑苏，去见了蓝启仁，请求他暂代蓝氏日常事务，随后他回到寒室，反锁室门，枯坐数日。  
再随后，一切如常。  
不久，蓝忘机返回云深不知处，见到蓝曦臣，忽道：  
“兄长不必强颜欢笑。”  
蓝曦臣听闻此话，挂在唇边的微笑微微一僵，沉默半响，回道：  
“不用担心，我迟早会……会习惯的。”  
蓝忘机道：“何不招来？”  
蓝曦臣不由看向放于身旁的裂冰，神色颇为犹豫，回道：  
“我又怎会不曾想过，但……逝者已矣，我又何必打搅他的安息，他受心魔反噬已久，苦苦煎挨，就让他……好好休息吧。”  
蓝忘机点点头，不再多言，转身出了寒室。  
寒室内寂静无声，过了许久，隐隐有萧声沉浮，如泣如诉，不成曲调。

十二年后  
夷陵老祖再现世间，与蓝忘机一同，为探查一只作祟的左手东奔西走，蓝曦臣见自家二弟一扫往日的死气沉沉，仿若新生般鲜活了起来，心中大感宽慰。虽然没有确切证据证明莫玄羽就是魏无羡，但只看蓝忘机的态度，蓝曦臣已然猜到了八九分。  
尸体渐渐拼凑得完整，被分尸的竟是赤锋尊聂明玦，各处线索却直指敛芳尊金光瑶，尽管蓝曦臣根本不相信是金光瑶所为，但事关聂明玦，哪怕有一丝一毫的可能性，蓝曦臣也不愿放过。  
再后来，真相大白，金光瑶与聂明玦封棺存枋，蓝曦臣回了云深不知处，又一次闭起了关。  
但这次闭关，却远比十一年前那次久得多了。  
【让他接受这个真相，那么他就必须承认，三个结义兄弟之中，一个辜负了他的信任，在他面前伪装多年；另一个因为他的这份信任而死。】而死的，不仅仅是他敬重的兄长，更是他渴望相伴一生之人。  
而他早就被设计，成为了杀害聂明玦的重要一环，更是引发最后一击的帮凶和推手。若不是他将《洗华》传与金光瑶，令他有机会更改曲谱，引发心魔；若不是他引聂明玦去木妖处，被共情了无数负面情绪，聂明玦原本已压下的心魔也不会如金光瑶所愿，在清谈会爆发，最后以至爆体而亡。

蓝曦臣在寒室中面向西北，冲清河方向跪了下来，恭恭敬敬行了九拜之礼，拜毕，却久久俯身，不曾立起，有什么，一点一滴的落下，玉石铺就的地上聚成了一小片，闪着晶莹的微光。

似有人声，或喃喃细语，或嬉笑怒骂；忽远忽近，仿若上一刻附耳低嗫，下一刻又从远方传来，蓝曦臣勉强睁开双眼，他清晰地知道此处就是梦境，却又模糊地觉得此间处处逼真万分。  
一高大身影，背对而立，衣袂翻飞，十分威武。  
蓝曦臣缓缓上前，有些不可置信地伸手探去。  
那人猛然回眸，面色铁灰，双目无神，脖颈间能看到密密麻麻的黑线针脚。  
蓝曦臣猛然停步，深情怆然。  
那人却转身，动作僵硬，却一步一步走了过来，一把按住了蓝曦臣的脖子。  
蓝曦臣被重重压在背后墙上，那人没有瞳仁的双眼怒目圆睁，冲着蓝曦臣发出凶尸特有的咆哮。  
蓝曦臣抬手抚上那人面庞，神情温柔，唇角带笑，触手却是冰冷僵硬的质感，但蓝曦臣仿若无知无觉，轻轻将那人拉下，亲了一亲。  
那人忽地一笑，带着几分肆意，充满威严的五官在这一笑之下变得柔和，将蓝曦臣抱进怀中：  
“曦臣。”  
蓝曦臣眼角泛红，紧紧抱住面前此人，喃喃道：  
“这么多年，我、我很想念你啊……却从未，从未跟任何人提过。”  
那人又道：“既然如此，何不将我招来？”  
蓝曦臣沉默不语，那人面色一变，又变回凶尸模样，露出尖锐犬齿，锋利指甲一把扯碎蓝曦臣衣衫，直接将龙首凶狠埋入他体内，用嘶哑粗糙的嗓音嘶吼：  
“为何不来找我。”  
龙首坚硬如铁，却是冷的，毫无温度，埋入体内的瞬间，蓝曦臣觉得仿佛被一根冰锥穿透，但明明毫无润滑，他却没有感到任何痛意，只有二人合二为一的喜悦，盈满内心。  
后穴含着龙首吮吸，不由自主地一开一合，去感受龙首的形状和巨大，龙首只是埋在体内不动，蓝曦臣却觉得自己已被热流淹没，他心里叫嚣着“不够！还不够！”，忍不住迎着那人摆动腰肢，用温暖的甬道给冰冷的龙首染上活着的温度。他足尖点地，全靠龙首和那人放在自己腰间手掌支撑，胯部紧紧相贴，先勉力抬身，让龙首巨大的龟头擦过销魂那点，再狠狠坐下，吞至最深。  
蹭了许久，但蓝曦臣无处着力，只能小范围地叼着龙首磨蹭，不温不火、不上不下的痒意逼得他要发疯，抓着那人肩膀双手竭尽全力，但凶尸的身体坚硬如铁，连一丝痕迹也不曾留下，他气喘吁吁，颤声求道：  
“大哥，给我，快给我。”  
那人终于动作起来，又狠又快，凶猛非常，犹如一头蛰伏许久的猛兽，蓝曦臣只觉内里被龙首擦得火热，他紧紧攀着那人肩膀，咬牙忍耐，分身却欢喜得颤抖，打在那人下腹啪啪作响，柱头泌出的黏液更是给那人衣上染上点点湿痕。  
那人一言不发，面无表情，只凭蛮力在蓝曦臣体内耸动，蓝曦臣却觉得自己就像枯草逢春，久旱甘霖，他死命地抱着那具僵硬冰冷的身体，修长的双腿如莬丝子一般缠上那人，将身体完全打开，去迎接那人凶猛的攻击。  
那人斥道：“淫贱。”  
蓝曦臣闻言，后穴不由得一缩，浑身上下更是红得发烫，口中更是发出一声足以令任何正人君子面红耳赤的呻吟来。  
那人单膝半跪与地，扯着蓝曦臣的头发将他压在地上，腰与腿却悬在半空，硬生生将他身体侧转，将一腿扛于肩上，就着这奇异姿势，又大力动将起来。  
蓝曦臣一手撑地，一手扶腰，龙首在体内形成微妙的角度，顶撞在不常研磨的位置，他闷哼一声，大如鸽卵的龟头正巧在销魂那处撞个正着，那处受到如此强烈地一击，蓝曦臣只觉眼前一道白光闪过，浑身战栗不休，甬壁猛然一嘬龙首，精门大开，白浊喷了一地，竟是前后同时丢了去。  
那人视若不见，在蓝曦臣射精之时，仍旧继续猛顶内里，龟头更是对销魂点蹂躏不休，蓝曦臣只觉这阵快意无边无涯，永无止休，他激动得连脚尖都蜷了起来，从小腿，到腿根，每一块肌肉都紧张地震颤不已，他想合拢双腿，去夹紧带来这甜美折磨的巨大龙根，却反而被那人掰得更开，他发出轻微的呜咽之声，津液潺潺，从微微张开的口中滴答而下。  
这阵浪潮持续了接近两刻，而蓝曦臣却觉得这两刻仿若已经耗尽了他半生时光，既漫长又短暂，既痛苦又甘甜，心理和身体上双重的愉悦又令人无比充盈。  
蓝曦臣扭转身体，想要给那人一个亲吻，却见那人身型逐渐变淡，消散，他慌张地用手去抓，那人也只堪堪来得及捉住他的指尖。  
聂明玦低头在指尖上落下一吻，笑了一笑，开口道：  
“曦臣，来……”  
然而后半句同他一同散于风中，只余蓝曦臣孤身一人。

七（上）  
待睁开双眼，蓝曦臣只觉双眼酸涩，头痛万分，他慢慢从地上站起。窗外天色未明，想来竟是在地上伏了半夜。  
蓝曦臣抬手揉了揉太阳穴，坐于桌前，心绪缠成一团乱麻。那梦境太过逼真，迫使他不得不面对一直逃避的现实，他做了一个，或许是他此生此世之中唯一一次自私的决定。

聂明玦和金光瑶的尸身，暂且殡于聂家宗祠，虽然凶险，但封棺下土也要讲求天时地利，早一刻镇而不宁，晚一分遗害百年。  
蓝曦臣闭关数月，出关后不去找旁人，反到直接去见了魏无羡。蓝忘机面如冰霜，目不斜视，坐在一旁，言道：“兄长果然来了。”  
蓝曦臣难得有些赧然，微微一笑，回道：  
“不错，我确有一事，想要问你。”  
说话间，他将视线转向魏无羡，魏无羡原本斜靠在凳上，姿态很是随意，听蓝曦臣开口点他，不由得稍微正了正身，问道：  
“不知蓝……大哥找我何事？”  
蓝忘机道：“正是此前与你商议之事。”  
蓝曦臣还未来得及惊讶，魏无羡却先瞪大双眼，看看蓝忘机，又转头看蓝曦臣，来回反复看了数回，挑眉奇道：  
“大哥还未开口，你怎么就已经知道了？”  
蓝忘机道：“一望便知。”  
魏无羡像发现了什么有趣的事一般，站起身来，一边在蓝忘机与蓝曦臣之间踱步，一边像看稀奇事一般来回打量仿如双生的兄弟，他对蓝忘机道：  
“好好好，你先不要开口，我来与大哥讲话，若和你说的一般无二，我便应你一件事。”  
蓝忘机轻描淡写地看了魏无羡一眼，垂目道：“好。”  
蓝曦臣心道：“为何忘机一听此话竟能如此高兴？”  
但他并未多问，只对魏无羡道：“你可有方法将以死许久之人制成凶尸，并能保有意识？”  
魏无羡道：“这要视那人尸身状况而定。”  
蓝曦臣道：“尸身你亲眼见过。”  
魏无羡大为惊奇，追问道：“聂明玦？”  
蓝曦臣点点头，沉默半响，转开视线，回道：“我与他，和你与忘机，相同。”  
话音刚落，便有两道视线齐齐落于背上，蓝曦臣略有些不自在地整整袖子，又轻咳了一声：  
“不知魏公子可有办法？”  
魏无羡整个人都愣住了，好半天，才回道：  
“方法是有，但成与不成只有五五之数。”  
蓝曦臣道：“烦请魏公子详细解释。”  
魏无羡好像还有些回不过神，坐于蓝曦臣对面，从袖中摸出一摞符箓，一一摆在桌上，说道：  
“聂明玦的尸身死去已久，好在拼合之后勉强算是完整，魂魄也未散。但难就难在他发狂而死，凶戾非常，若想让他能像温宁一般，必须先让他至少回复一丝生前的意识。”  
蓝曦臣问：“怎样才算有生前的意识？”  
魏无羡道：“喜怒哀乐、执念、贪念、遗憾，七情六欲皆可，只要唤醒任何一丝，都可先将其制成凶尸，再慢慢温养魂魄、神智，但能否完全回复、需要多久，都未可知。”  
蓝曦臣道：“要如何行事？”  
魏无羡道：“开棺后，金光瑶必然尸变，先封他五感，再以此符封住聂明玦行动，再由他生前最亲近之人来唤醒意识。我本与忘机商量，诱聂怀桑去做此事，既然你与聂明玦是……如此关系，那也就不需要他了。”  
魏无羡说得兴起，一边用手指点解释每种符箓的用途，一边身体不自觉向前探出，双目炯炯，仿佛闯聂家宗祠是什么了不起的大壮举，不想蓝曦臣忽然开口打断了他：  
“唤醒意识后，是否需要当场进行转化？”  
魏无羡思考了一下，回道：“正好相反，要以特制的锁灵囊将他的意识、魂魄封入，朔月之日再行转化，方才稳妥。”  
蓝曦臣道：“既然如此，烦请魏公子将符箓、锁灵囊交与我，朔月之日前，我必将聂明玦带回。”  
魏无羡面露惊讶，问道：“你自己去？”  
蓝曦臣道：“此乃我一人之过，自然不能带累你们，就请魏公子静候佳音吧。”  
魏无羡见蓝曦臣已然下定决心，只好点点头，蓝忘机忽然开口道：  
“兄长，切莫勉强。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，推门而出，还未走远，房内便传出重物倒下之声，魏无羡的声音从门内飘了出来：  
“含光君，什么都能被你料中了，哎唷你推我做什么……”  
蓝曦臣忙快走几步，将二人对话声响抛在身后。

聂氏宗祠坐落于聂宅一隅，灰砖青瓦，门首为木结构的五凤楼，歇山顶，俄角高翘，两旁游廊，镇狮，祠堂中进三间，青石板地，而停放棺柩的正是中央正厅。蓝曦臣一路避开守夜巡丁，借着夜色的遮掩，悄无声息地穿过游廊，进了正厅。  
正厅空空荡荡，想是将原有的摆设都挪开了，只在中间放了一座巨大的石椁，椁上石盖虚虚掩着，密密麻麻贴了数百枚符箓，却并不设人看守。  
蓝曦臣进了正厅，再一挥袖，厅门便自动掩上，自外面原样落锁，他上前查探一番，先将安放在石椁四周警示用的符箓小心揭下，又用佩剑的剑鞘一挑，石椁上正上方一枚封箓一翻，便到了蓝曦臣手中。  
这枚主封箓一起，室内便起了一小阵旋风，旋风绕着蓝曦臣转了一圈，止于石椁正上方，只听石椁内发出低低的闷响，巨大的石盖登时被掀起了一丝。  
蓝曦臣屏息凝神，一手持箫，一手持符，只见巨大的石盖先是缓缓升起几分，停顿几秒，骤然飞起，蓝曦臣用箫一指，佩剑飞出，在石盖上一挑一划，石盖竟缓缓落在一旁，没发出半点声响。  
而石椁之内，隐隐有石块撞击、碎裂之声，又兼夹杂几声金鸣之音，不多时，一高一矮，一黑一金，两具凶尸一边互相撕咬打斗，一边从石椁内站了起来！  
蓝曦臣轻轻呼出一口气，旋即无声无息飘在一旁，两具凶尸原本天灵上都贴了镇符，除了凭借凶戾和恨意互相厮杀之外，对周围一无所感，此时闻到生人气息，骤然停手，将头齐齐扭转方向，毫不犹豫地朝着那口生气直直冲了过来。  
蓝曦臣就势将金光瑶所化凶尸手臂一扯，啪啪五张符箓连拍，金光瑶被符纸封住五感，浑身一僵，立时起效，站在那里便不再动了。蓝曦臣扯起金光瑶，扭身绕开更为凶戾的聂明玦，一把将他放回石椁底层。却不想错身而过之时，聂明玦额上所贴封箓被风吹起一角，没有瞳仁的眼睛骤然圆睁，纵身追到了蓝曦臣的身后。  
蓝曦臣刚刚放下金光瑶，只觉背后阴风骤起，躲已是躲不得了，只得将裂冰反手一挡，架住了聂明玦抓来的右手，他顺势将另一张不同的符拍在聂明玦胸口，又将手指在剑尖一抹，指尖血在胸口迅速画了几笔。聂明玦闻到近在咫尺的人血腥味，更加凶性大发，犬牙龅出，抬手就抓，口中便要发出凶尸特有的尖嚎。  
蓝曦臣不慌不忙，以指尖血在手中符纸中心迅速点画，二指一夹，在聂明玦发声之前，将第二张符塞进他口中，又将下颌他向上一推，只听聂明玦喉内咕噜一声，已然将符纸吞了下去。  
聂明玦攻击的动作一滞，蓝曦臣趁机伸指，按照魏无羡所教方法，将镇在聂明玦额上的镇符最后一笔重新勾画，挽出了个扭曲的花纹，最后与首笔相连。连上的瞬间，四周灵气一颤，瞬息之间又归于寂静。聂明玦静静站于石椁旁边，停止了攻击，但却和石椁内的金光瑶稍有区别，他双眼圆睁，面部虽然阴郁僵硬，却较为平静，双手尽管保持着攻击的姿势，指尖却微微下垂，甚至连尖锐的指甲也缩了回去。  
蓝曦臣侧身站到一边，收剑归鞘。此番前来，他身上备了数种魏无羡所画的符纸，分别有封印五感、镇压、安抚等功效。原本蓝曦臣更擅长压制凶尸音律之法，但此时既不能发出多余声响引来旁人，更不可任意破坏聂明玦的尸身，因此以符为主就成了最好的选择。  
蓝曦臣看了半响聂明玦的尸身，叹了口气，这散魂镇符约莫能封住凶尸行动两个时辰，在时限到达之前，他必须尽快想办法唤醒聂明玦的一丝神智，拖得越久，魂魄损害越大，不成功，便成仁。这也是为何不能先将尸身带回，再慢慢一一试验的原因。先封住凶尸行动不难，最后将魂魄收归锁灵囊也不难，难就难在如何唤醒那丝神智这一步。  
蓝曦臣绕着聂明玦转了一圈，小声呼唤他的名字，又试着拿出一些聂明玦生前喜爱之物来引，聂明玦均毫无反应。蓝曦臣有些犹豫，他钻进聂明玦高举的双手之间，将手还过聂明玦的腰身，在他背后交握，抱住了聂明玦，将头放在那宽阔的肩膀上，他似乎觉得那双没有瞳仁的双眼略微闪了一闪。  
于是他慢慢靠近聂明玦的脸，拿出事先准备好的布巾，蘸些符水，小心翼翼擦去聂明玦脸上污浊，避开他尖锐的犬齿，在那人唇角落下轻如羽毛的一吻。  
这次聂明玦的眼睛没有动，但二人身体紧紧贴于一处，蓝曦臣能感到聂明玦身下一物，缓缓变形，变得坚硬巨大。蓝曦臣面上有些发烫，十数年不见，此人竟能对这种行为有所反应，但若想令此人真正醒转，却又不得不继续下去了。  
蓝曦臣以手抚上那物，聂明玦原本僵立不动的身体猛然一颤，那物便精神抖擞地完全立了起来。蓝曦臣俯身，半跪与地，将巨物从布料的束缚中放出，再用濡湿的布巾将那物和附近的肌理细细擦拭干净。擦拭的过程中难免以指尖触碰一二，那巨物如梦境中一般无二，坚硬却冰冷。  
蓝曦臣心绪翻腾，手指动作却既温柔又迅速，他手指曲起，贴服在柱身之上，扶着乌黑的柱身上下套动，又用另一手在柱身之下的囊袋摸索。但凶尸反应毕竟与活人大为不同，蓝曦臣也不确定如何行事才更加有效。  
他摸索了半天，见聂明玦只有初次触碰阳根时才有所反应，想了想，只得心一横，靠近聂明玦阳根，稍作犹豫便将它含进口中，舌尖在尖端柱头轻轻碾压，又将龟头与柱身之间舔过一遍。待慢慢将巨大的龟头全部含入口内之后，略停了停，稍作适应后，又继续将柱身往喉中深埋。  
然而柱身贲立时形状太过巨大，就算吞至咽喉处，柱身也不过堪堪吞进一半。蓝曦臣先将乌黑龙首吐出，再将龙首吞至咽喉，喉内不自觉的收缩吞咽，软肉不断蹭着龙首顶端敏感之处。  
蓝曦臣吞的有些吃力，却不想本来僵立不动的聂明玦猛然伸手，一把抓住了蓝曦臣脑后长发！  
凶尸力大无比，按着蓝曦臣后脑，将他向胯部一合，蓝曦臣正张着口，缓缓将那乌黑的龙首向内吞，经这一下，龙首骤然冲撞进了蓝曦臣的喉咙最深处！  
喉管内的管壁柔软火热，异物进入后生理性地抽搐不已，凶尸尝到趣处，便又猛然将龙首向外一拉，直至龟头彻底脱出口腔，再立刻向内按压，不仅如此，聂明玦的腰部也向前耸动，二者同时发力，竟然一下可将龙首插至没根！  
蓝曦臣“唔唔”两声，眼角泛红，渗出点滴泪水，却尽量配合凶尸动作，将口张开，让那凶尸的巨物更为方便地在喉内进出，他感到喉咙深处被冰冷的硬物大力戳刺，不过几下，就升起热辣的疼痛，想来喉管与后面的软壁向来只用于吞咽，从不曾遭受如此粗暴的对待。  
蓝曦臣口中被撑得酸胀，喉咙更是火烧般疼痛，他本应难受万分，但凶尸对他的回应仿佛一点火星，自他心内亮起，又蔓延至浑身各处，沉寂了十数年的那股热流被唤醒，在他体内流淌翻腾，点燃了全身上下每个角落。  
蓝曦臣不仅不反抗凶尸的肆虐，反而对这痛苦甘之如饴，他一手轻柔地包裹着那巨物下方囊袋按压，另一手将自己端整的衣领扯开，自上而下一路滑到胸前乳尖，轻轻扯了两下，乳尖随之立起，便以指腹相蹭，辅以夹拉捏挑，以体内翻涌的快意来缓解口中的苦楚。  
凶尸在那温热的口中肆虐一阵，似乎激起了更大的凶性，将蓝曦臣绑扎整齐的发髻扯得凌乱不堪，又似乎觉得不甚顺手，左右手各扶一边，拉着蓝曦臣的头往胯下猛送。  
蓝曦臣被巨物顶的几乎窒息，但凶尸的动作却仿佛无止无休，它不能像正常活人一般思考，只会遵循本能动作，若照此继续，或许不用到符箓失效，蓝曦臣便要被折腾的失去意识，束手等死了。  
于是蓝曦臣在乾坤袋内摸索一番，摸出一盒疗伤用的药膏来。他一边配合着凶尸的动作，一边用手指沾了些药膏，摸到自己身后的穴口，试探着伸了进去。  
口中噙着凶尸的巨根，又用手指戳入后穴自行扩张，这行为太过羞耻，泽芜君被自己的作为羞愧得全身发烫，但手指却坚定地一探到底。  
穴内干涩紧致，尽管沾了些疗伤药膏，但这药膏毕竟不做润滑之用，手指在内里更是难以动作，蓝曦臣先暂且将手指退出，挖出一整块膏体，送入穴内，手指顶着那块往里推，药膏贴着甬壁，被体温融化的部分便留在了甬壁上。  
疗伤之物通常有些清凉镇痛的成分，药膏已经融化，渗进甬壁，起先只是一丝，渐渐蔓延至各处，后穴被凉意激得颤抖不已，但是随着镇痛成分起了功效，凉意就转化成了酥麻和热痒。蓝曦臣用食指和中指在后穴中翻搅，又将两指张开后转动，不出几下便找到了销魂那点，修剪圆润的指甲不过轻轻刮过那处，便引来了他整个身体的震颤。  
震颤带动上方口腔，将巨物裹得更紧，牙齿更是不慎刮擦过柱身，凶尸随之动作一停，乌黑的龙首上青筋暴涨，仿若又壮大了几分。  
蓝曦臣忙将口开得更大，凶尸忽然发出一声短促暗哑的嘶鸣，似乎有些不满，它甚至用手去拍打那含着巨物的脸颊，尽管它力道已然不算大，但仍旧在俊美白皙的面上留下了鲜红的掌印，蓝曦臣反应过来，忙用牙齿在那柱身上轻咬一口，凶尸才满意地享受一番，又重新动将起来。   
此时蓝曦臣双膝半跪在聂明玦高大凶猛的尸身前，口中含着凶尸巨大的阳根，上衣半褪，飘逸的外袍铺了一地，一手托着阳根后方囊袋，而另一手则隐于外袍下，深入后穴反复抽送，随着手肘的动作，外袍起伏不定，这情状实在是既诡异又淫靡，既恐怖又透着另类的美感。  
过了半刻，蓝曦臣自觉扩张已然足够，便趁凶尸将龙首退出时，用掌风在它下腹轻拍一记，随之身形猛退，靠在了石椁一侧。  
凶尸紧随其后，追了上来，一把抓向蓝曦臣肩膀，尽管镇符压制了凶尸的攻击力，但被这一下拍中也绝不会好受，蓝曦臣旋身躲开凶尸，手随之一把握住凶尸阳根，快速撸动几下，以示安抚。  
凶尸便不再继续攻击，但仍旧有些不耐，蓝曦臣将外袍掀起，露出结实的臀肉和修长笔直的腿，借力靠于身后巨大的石椁上，冲着凶尸张开双腿，凶尸似有所悟，伸手在腿根处就是一捏。  
蓝曦臣疼得闷哼一声，咬牙扶着那巨大龙首探向穴口，一边迎着龙首将腰肢前送，一边轻声软语安抚。  
龙首将穴口撑得完全张开，蓝曦臣勉强将它压进半寸，凶尸却像忽然悟出关窍，一左一右握住富有弹性的臀肉，向两旁一分，不顾甬壁阻力，骤地冲将进去，插至最深。  
蓝曦臣被这一下猛顶痛得脸色发白，前面分身更是缩成一小团，但他在心中反复默念“聂明玦”三字，深深呼吸，勉强抑制住后穴对龙首的抗拒。  
凶尸将蓝曦臣压在石椁上，冲将起来，又快又猛，凶躁的龙首毫无任何技巧地在后穴内猛撞。尽管那冷冰冰的巨根并不刻意撩拨体内敏感之处，但甬壁紧致，又不由自主地咬着巨根吞咽，更兼事先塞入的疗伤药膏渐渐发挥功效，抑止了疼痛，凶尸不过顶弄了两三下，蓝曦臣已然浑身发烫，腰肢发软，几近沉溺。  
一人一尸正刚刚得了趣处，远处却忽然遥遥传来了脚步之声，声音渐行渐近，又夹杂几声低语。  
蓝曦臣听到吓得一惊，必是方才凶尸嘶吼传了出去，引起了巡查的注意，便要前来探看！  
这一惊，后穴便不由得一紧，凶尸那巨物暴起，又快速地撞了两下，蓝曦臣忍不住闷哼一声，但时间紧迫，他无暇多虑，收了裂冰和佩剑，双手环抱上那宽厚肩膀，双腿也同时往腰上一缠，一个翻身，一人一尸同时翻进了石椁里。掉下去的瞬间，蓝曦臣袖中飞出方才收取的镇馆符纸。符纸翻飞，归于原位，石椁上的石盖也同时飞起，压回原处，但石椁内毕竟只能容下二人，多了一个蓝曦臣，便有些拥挤。更糟糕的是他又恰恰夹在金光瑶、聂明玦这两具凶尸之间！   
石盖刚刚压好，就听见了开门的响声。似有二人从外而入，一人问：  
“……可有异常？”  
另一青年嗓音答：“还需查探一番才可确定。”  
来人竟是聂怀桑！  
这二人在屋内查探，蓝曦臣不由得屏息凝神，细听动静，但石盖上主镇符已揭，再压上便要弱上几分，压在蓝曦臣身上的凶尸只稍稍安静了一阵，竟转动头部，眼看又要动将起来。  
蓝曦臣心中大急，聂怀桑近在咫尺，若是让这凶尸闹将起来，这二人必然开盖查验！他连忙将身体支起半分，左右轻轻摆了摆腰，凶尸随之安静下来，有些留恋地在蓝曦臣脖梗处嗅来嗅去，又贴着他耳边发出两声极低、极快的嘶嘶声，仿佛催促。  
蓝曦臣只得用后穴主动含吮那巨物，一边聂怀桑道：  
“莫不是是听错了吧，左右镇了月余均无事。”  
“无事再好不过！再过不了几天就可封棺下葬，只需挺过这一阵，便可高枕无忧了。”  
二人查探完毕，却不走，站在石椁旁说话。  
蓝曦臣后穴咬着龙首蠕动含吮，又时不时左右摆腰，让龙首在体内转动，却不能发出任何声响来引起外面的注意，而聂明玦亲生弟弟聂怀桑近在咫尺，仅仅隔着一层石壁与人说话，这简直羞耻至极，而蓝曦臣却偏偏必须这么做。  
他浑身热得发烫，双颊更是红得快滴出血来，但不停颤抖的身体却坦诚无比，他在汹涌如潮的快意中濒临疯癫，但仅存的理智还能勉强保持一线清醒。  
聂怀桑与那人说了几句，忽然“咦”了一声，问道：“这棺椁下什么时候夹了一块布片？”  
蓝曦臣闻言惊出一背冷汗，肌肉霎时绷紧，准备随时迎战，但又听聂怀桑叹道：  
“好像看岔了。唉我一定是太害怕了……三更半夜的，还是早点回去歇息的好。”  
二人抬步出了门，将厅门锁好，渐渐走得远了。   
而石椁内的蓝曦臣一时紧张，僵在那处半响不动，但后穴将巨物夹得死紧，凶尸似是感觉尚可，便暂且安静下来，但等了半天又不见对方有所动作，便不管不顾，猛然挺身，抽送起来。蓝曦臣还在细听脚步，忽然被巨物一撞，“唔”了一声，而巨物的角度正巧狠狠擦过销魂那处，他只觉眼前白光乱闪，抬手一扯，不知扯到何物，一下扯了下来，但这浪潮来势汹汹，他晃神了足足半刻，才长长呼出了一口气。

（唔……离HE差的不远了，但是H还有一半没写orz，H完了还有点小剧情和糖，看来7K的量还是不够哇~只好默默再加一章T.T 下面是个小段子，有忘羡/追凌糖，第八章大约也还是有点别的小段子吧。）

论坛体的小段子：  
（匿名）无头骑士：老婆长相端庄床上太浪，求解决方法啊！在线等！急！  
无线连接：噫？这是在虐狗？  
汪汪好叽：我老婆平时也很浪，可爱（心）  
无线连接：哎呀讨厌～～～～  
橙子：妈的聂狗！  
（匿名）无头骑士：你怎么知道的？？  
橙子：妈的虐狗，错字了！  
橙子：……  
橙子：噫？  
摇一摇：妈的虐狗  
摇一摇：你们搞事情能不能避着我一点啊！  
摇一摇：简直要气活了！  
小心愿呐快实现呐：妈的虐狗  
小仙仙生崽啦：妈的虐狗  
手可摘：妈的虐狗  
小心愿呐快实现呐：楼上不是关小黑屋了吗？谁放出来哒？_(:3 」∠)_  
小仙仙生崽啦：手可摘是谁？$_$  
小心愿呐快实现呐：就是真名缩写XY的那个呀(￣▽￣)  
小仙仙生崽啦：吼～原来是他！∑(?Д?)  
无线连接：汪叽叽～～～～～～  
汪汪好叽：线线～  
无线连接：汪叽叽～～～～～～  
汪汪好叽：线线～  
（匿名）无头骑士：老婆长相端庄床上太浪，求解决方法啊！在线等！急！没人理我吗？？  
（匿名）无头骑士：老婆长相端庄床上太浪，求解决方法啊！在线等！急！没人理我吗？？  
（管理员）蓝气人关闭了匿名功能  
（管理员）蓝气人：通知：今晚断网

八   
(猜猜蓝大扯下什么了，捧脸笑。)

却说蓝曦臣一时恍惚失神，压在他上头的凶尸却哪里顾他这些，但它关节僵硬，无法只动用腰肌，便以单臂支撑，全身直直撞向蓝曦臣。撞了两下，凶尸后背便撞上了石盖，它无知无觉，只凭本能行事，用的力气越发大了，石椁空间太过狭小，难以腾挪，后背撞击石盖，发出沉闷的撞击声，被顶上去两分，主镇符更是摇摇欲坠，几近破除。  
此时蓝曦臣终于回过神来，忙随手抓起一物，用巧劲将石盖掀到一旁，正要将手中那物放下，却忽然意识到什么，再一看，自己方才用的竟然是聂明玦的右手臂！  
蓝曦臣忙将那根右臂小心安放身旁，但安置时难免稍稍侧转身体，正逢凶尸撞将过来，蓝曦臣的一腿便被顶得向上一抬，正搭在凶尸肩膀之上，体内龙首一气探得极深。蓝曦臣只觉腰间一软，霎时丢了力气，而凶尸也似是品出滋味，暂且退后，按住蓝曦臣肩膀就是一翻，就着姿势又是猛力一冲。蓝曦臣一下被翻得侧趴在石椁中，勉强避开身下压着那具被封了五感的凶尸，右手肘枕在石椁底面，左手扶着石壁，修长有力的大腿架在高大的凶尸肩上，那高大凶尸气势汹汹，用全身之力以巨根撞击蓝曦臣柔软的内部，每一撞，都顶得他腰臀抬至悬空。  
这姿势每一下都入得颇深，不仅深，且每一回都正撞在甬壁销魂之处。蓝曦臣刚刚高潮过的身体本就敏感非常，每撞一下，都如一阵风暴中的浪潮，席卷了体内每个角落，而这快意又与方才有些不同，不仅来势汹汹，后力更是绵绵不绝，无止无休，载着蓝曦臣浮浮沉沉，一时几近攀顶，一时又不上不下的温着，这一刻将他压在潮底几乎窒息，下一刻又将他推上风头浪尖，任他逍遥。  
蓝曦臣只觉所有感官全都聚在了后穴深处，无论是身处气味不甚好闻的石椁，还是肘部手心均被粗粝的石子磨出了血，他都毫无知觉，但龙首的任何动作都给他体内带来了巨大的反应，甚至连撞入时带进的空气都能令他酥麻万分。滚烫的甬壁紧紧裹着龙首，一边兴奋地颤抖，一边贪婪地挽留，绞得那冰冷的龙首也染上了点点温度。  
战至酣处，蓝曦臣大腿处有些奇异触感，那物冰冷坚硬，缓缓自上而下在腿内侧滑动，他勉强定神一看，竟是聂明玦被扯下的右臂！  
那只右臂动作出乎寻常地灵巧，它趁凶尸撞击之时，摸上蓝曦臣腿根，又沿着腿根一路爬上下腹，在前方昂首挺翘的阳根处轻轻一弹，正中蓝曦臣前端敏感柱头，蓝曦臣剧烈地呼吸瞬时错了一分，差点撑不住身体，但那右手指甲乖乖收起，似乎并无攻击之意，弹完顶端，便捉住阳根柱体，上下滑动，逗弄许久，又舍了阳根，游至囊袋与穴口之间软肉，轻轻刮擦几下，给那白皙温热的身体带来一阵震颤。  
右手继续向下，终于触到被龙首凶狠撞击的穴口。被撞击许久的穴口早已柔软，又有濡湿的药膏从内渗出，既滑腻又绵软，右手动动指尖，撬起一丝空隙，趁龙首拔出，穴口空虚那一瞬，随着龙首动作猛然一同插了进去。  
蓝曦臣喘息不已，感到身后除了龙首又多了根手指，忙用扶着石壁的手去抓，想把那右手臂扯出，但那手臂位于下方，不宜着力，他扯了两下，却反让体内手指触到了销魂那点。手指与龙首相比，自然细得多了，又更加灵活，一见蓝曦臣腰身猛然颤动，便立即对准那点搓揉起来，粗糙的指腹在销魂之处狠狠压了几下，又松开，曲指在上方轻轻刮擦。每擦一次，蓝曦臣的喘息便凌乱一分，这麻痒一气冲上头顶，再降至脚尖，连脚趾都激动地蜷缩起来。但右手仍然不肯止歇，当龙首冲入，它便去刮擦那点；待龙首完全撤出，它又大力按压。  
蓝曦臣浑身抖如筛糠，喘息更是断断续续，不能自已，他勉强将头转向下方，想以此避免窒息，不想视线落下，竟对上了一双怒睁的双眼。  
那双眼内没有瞳仁，向外暴突，灰青色的面上绷起几根青筋，表情十分狰狞，竟是金光瑶！  
蓝曦臣只觉这小半个时辰过实在惊险万分，几乎把他前半辈子练就的所有胆量都吓破了，他瞥见贴在金光瑶身上的符箓其中一张正压在自己手肘之下，想是方才旋身时已被扯开。而这张符正是用作封住五感之“形”，也就是目力，想来被压在最下的金光瑶早已看得见了！  
被结拜义兄压在石椁内交媾，同时又被另一个一同结拜的义弟就近围观，蓝曦臣就算是心知金光瑶早已没有任何生前的意识，也依然如遭雷劈，羞愤欲绝。  
他慌忙伸手捂住那双眼睛，心中又急又悔，急的是聂明玦依然没能清醒半分，悔的是不该沉溺肉欲，不小心扯了符箓，然而在他体内冲撞作祟的右手与巨根动作不休，身体各处奔涌着没顶的快意，他心绪翻涌，眼眶一热，落下一滴泪来。  
那滴泪水落在聂明玦支撑着的手背上，忽然化成一股异香，飘然而起，蓝曦臣对此一无所感，他闭上双眼，唇边断断续续泄露出小声闷吟，在体内不断肆虐的龙首却猛然一停，有人缓缓靠在了他的背上，嗓音粗哑，舌尖僵滞，一字一句缓缓问道：“……曦、臣？”  
那人见蓝曦臣半响毫无反应，又吃力地问了一遍：“是、曦、臣、吗？”  
蓝曦臣终于一震，不可置信地转回头，和那人对视，他手指轻轻触上那人脸颊，颤声喊了一句“大哥”，便泪如雨下，再也说不出一个字来。  
聂明玦俯身，在蓝曦臣湿漉漉的脸颊上蹭了蹭，哄道：“不哭，有我。”  
紧接着，他又试着努力拉扯嘴角，似乎是想露出一个笑容来，但尝试了半天，面容委实太过僵硬，只好放弃，就想像从前那样，腾出一只手去拍蓝曦臣的背，却不想他左手杵在地上，右手却插在蓝曦臣身后秘穴，他心念一动，那只右手竟在里面一个勾挠，柔软的甬壁随之一颤，蓝曦臣更是泄出一声闷哼来。  
聂明玦胸口微微颤动，仿佛笑了两声，在蓝曦臣温热的唇边落下一吻，龙首和右手同时动将起来，但与凶尸不同的是，他耐心地戳刺甬壁深处，恰到好处的抚弄敏感那点，在蓝曦臣浑身剧烈震颤、濒临攀顶之时，配合着送上几下猛刺，将他直接推入那至高的极乐境界。  
聂明玦静静等待着蓝曦臣回过神，呆滞的眼珠贪婪的盯着那副俊美无暇的面容，生怕有一丝疏漏，直到蓝曦臣视线回复清明，便默默地从他体内退了出来，半跪在地，又拎起右手按回原位。  
蓝曦臣有些犹豫，言道：“你的魂魄刚醒，仍需温养。”  
聂明玦道：“不必犹豫，来日方长。”  
说完也不多留恋，站起身，将蓝曦臣从石椁中扶出，双目一闭，任他行事。  
蓝曦臣将聂明玦魂魄收取，封入锁灵囊，又将尸身进乾坤袋。  
石椁内少了一人，显得十分空荡，蓝曦臣却毫不慌张，又从袖中摸出一个木雕，甩了进去，木雕化成聂明玦，长相一般无二，甚至连脖颈上用于连接的黑线都毫无二致。  
盖好石椁，内中少了一只凶尸，主镇符的效用即使略有减弱，仅镇住一个刚刚尸变的金光瑶倒是足够了。将痕迹抹消干净，蓝曦臣便悄无声息地回了云深不知处。

“奇也怪也！我明明将他转化成与温宁一样的凶尸，但他白天虽不能动，夜晚竟可如常人一般饮食起居，实在是太不可思议啦！”  
一边说，魏无羡一边在聂明玦僵硬如石般的身体上摸来探去，并不断发出啧啧赞叹之声，道：  
”若说他活着，身上各处缝合、伤口均无可好转，形貌颜色也是如凶尸一般无二；可若说他死了，体内却有一团生气回转，令他夜晚行动如常，这团生气明明无法在他体内留存超过十二个时辰，可他却已活了三个晚上！”  
魏无羡说到此处，眉飞色舞，看完聂明玦上身，又去剥他的裤子，心道这稀奇物事，此时又动弹不得，不研究个够本怎行。  
蓝曦臣原本面上微红，但看他如此行径，一贯和煦的面色此时颇有些不好看，几番欲去阻止魏无羡，却又都忍了下来。  
蓝湛面如冰霜，一把将魏无羡扯开，言道：  
“不可轻挑。”  
便牵着魏婴对蓝曦臣一礼，说声告辞。  
蓝曦臣看弟弟强压怒火，而魏无羡却毫无所觉，仍旧笑得没心没肺，心中叹息，点点头，目送二人离去。  
魏婴一边被扯远，还有空回头喊道：  
“蓝大哥，过几日我再来看看他。哎哟蓝湛！你轻点，我的手腕都要断啦！” 

完

（那团生气嘛，就是传说中双修的功效啦，总之，聂大就这样和蓝大性福地生活在了一起，Happy ending~\\(^o^)/~）  
聂怀桑：“想了一想，反正我又没坏处，为何要揭发蓝二哥？……不过蓝二哥到底是怎么唤醒大哥的呐？？”  
金光瑶：“麻烦帮我合一下眼睛，闪瞎了好吗！给我小心你的脚踝！”

番外 尺戏  
回到寒室，蓝曦臣将罩衣除下，叠放一旁，想起一事，便从袖中拿出一物，递与聂明玦，微笑道：  
“这便是蓝家学堂所用的戒尺了。”  
那物以龙眼木制成，较其他木器略微柔软，长七寸略多些，一端有柄，方便持拿，另一边宽一寸分余，厚六分，四边有缕，间或云纹点缀。  
聂明玦接过戒尺，在手中把玩两下，一手持柄，往另一手轻打两下，道：  
“戒尺不错。”  
蓝曦臣道：“不知大哥要此物何用？”  
聂明玦道：“双修之用。”  
蓝曦臣：“？”  
聂明玦并不解释，将空着那手环上蓝曦臣的腰，一把抱起，丢进榻内，言道：  
“今晚与你试上一试。”  
蓝曦臣听闻此话，稳住身形，在塌沿端正跪坐，双手放于膝上，抬头看着聂明玦，却不知他此刻明明坐姿端庄整肃，却双目泛水，面色微红，略带赧意。  
聂明玦将手与戒尺背在身后，上上下下将蓝曦臣很是欣赏了一番。聂明玦原本长相刚毅，但如今化为凶尸，肃然的面上难免带些阴郁恨戾，他看了一阵，露出一个意味不明的笑来，令道：  
“双手负于背后交握，没有我的允许不可分开。”  
蓝曦臣依言照做，不止面上更加红了，连呼吸都略有些急促，聂明玦看在眼里，却不着急，问道：  
“小时你可曾受过罚？”  
蓝曦臣被聂明玦的目光盯得颇为不自在，他移开视线，回道：“不曾。”  
聂明玦用戒尺将蓝曦臣下巴抬起，迫使他与自己视线相对，俯身在他唇角落下一吻，那吻又轻又软，温柔得仿如蝴蝶振翅，但同时说出的话却截然相反：  
“那你现在可知错？”  
蓝曦臣不语，聂明玦也不追问，只用戒尺缓缓滑下脖颈，挑开衣领，衣衫滑开一半，露出一侧光滑的肩膀，戒尺又将另一半衣衫挑落，布料失去支撑，一部分半挂于小臂，而剩余部分则滑落腰畔，将蓝曦臣紧实如玉的胸腹暴露在外。  
姑苏蓝氏素来家教甚严，一行一止均有规矩，便是此刻衣衫半褪，双手负于背后，蓝曦臣仍旧坐姿端整，却不知将胸挺得越直，腰坐得越正，这般情状却越显得勾人。  
寒室内略有些凉意，却还不至令人感到寒冷，蓝曦臣的身体却微微颤动，他等了许久，不见聂明玦有所动作，正要开口询问，不想那戒尺啪地一声，打在了他的肩上。这一下用力不大，兼之木质柔软，因此蓝曦臣并不觉疼痛，但他白皙的肩头仍旧留下了一个浅浅的红印。  
聂明玦打完这下，暂且停手，问道：  
“如何？”  
自聂明玦醒转后，蓝曦臣自觉亏欠，对他几乎是百依百顺、有求必应，此时尽管仍旧不解，但温言回道：  
“略有些痛意。”  
话音未落，又是啪地一声，这下比方才略重，仍旧打在原处，蓝曦臣身形略微颤了颤，却稳坐不动。这次聂明玦却不再问了，随之又是三下，每一下都比之前略重一分，待最后一下打完，蓝曦臣肩上痕迹殷红如血，尽管他的坐姿如旧，却眉头微皱，似有忍耐之意。  
聂明玦手指轻轻抚上那片殷红，上面并无破皮，但较之周围温度略高，于是又问道：  
“这五下，哪一回可令你既能感其痛，却又不觉苦楚？”  
蓝曦臣认真回想一番，回道：“应是第三和第四下。”  
聂明玦道：“此尺甚妙，不若就送与我吧。”  
蓝曦臣回道：“这戒尺本就是从库中新取来的，你若有用，便留着。”  
聂明玦在蓝曦臣身旁坐下，将人一把搂住，亲了亲他肩上红痕，即便没有呼吸之声，蓝曦臣也能感到聂明玦胸口微微起伏颤抖，兀自笑个不停。  
聂明玦道：“你怎可如此可爱？”  
蓝曦臣：“？”  
聂明玦又道：“明明不曾与我玩笑，却总能让我这么开心！”  
蓝曦臣等聂明玦笑完，有些犹豫地问：“我可否将手松开？”  
聂明玦笑够了，抬手轻轻扯了一下蓝曦臣绷紧的脸颊，很是亲昵地与他亲吻半刻，待二人唇分，又在他耳畔低语道：  
“不许。若是松开，便要重罚。”  
接着聂明玦站起身，立于蓝曦臣面前，戒尺将他下巴向上托起，说道：  
“仰头。”  
此时蓝曦臣胸腹略微前倾，昂首而坐，聂明玦手持戒尺，啪的一击，打在锁骨处，和刚才第二下力度一般无二，接着毫无停顿，一路击打于腋窝、胸肌、侧肋、腹肌，发出清脆富有节奏之声。  
蓝曦臣鼻中发出一声轻哼，呼吸略显急促，抿唇忍耐，不想戒尺打完一圈，猛然抽上薄红的乳首，他猛然一颤，还未稳住身形，另一边乳首便也挨了一记。  
这两下较之其余部位力度稍轻，但乳首本就敏感万分，又因之前的抽打而直立，经此一击，痛得蓝曦臣身上起了一层薄汗，但随着最初的疼痛之后，乳首热得发胀，其中又有一丝麻痒，令人如坐针毡。  
聂明玦故作不知，又以同样节奏打过一遍，最后仍旧依次抽上左右乳首。  
这轮之后，蓝曦臣喘息更重，胸口随之一起一伏，微扬的下颌崩得紧紧，自锁骨之下，片片红痕，被莹白如玉的肌肤一衬，更有一番别样的风情。  
聂明玦道：“如何？”  
蓝曦臣喘息一阵，刚要回话，戒尺又是啪地一下，正中左乳，而这一下略重，蓝曦臣猛然一弹，发出一声低叫，但这叫声语尖儿发颤，语尾上挑，听起来颇为销魂蚀骨。  
蓝曦臣低声叫了句“大哥”，便又咬紧牙关，不肯再说，聂明玦用戒尺边沿顺着胸腹一路滑下，直至阳根处，原来那阳根竟已然昂首立起，将布料顶得变了形，他便伸手一扯束腰，将蓝曦臣的阳根放出，那物粉中带些红润，较之身体其余各处，颜色略微偏深，但形状秀美好看，尺寸适中，因此即便挺站而出，也不带丝毫猥琐亵渎之感，反倒颇为惹人爱怜。  
聂明玦抱臂而立，看了一番，低低笑了两声，道：“看来曦臣甚喜此尺。”  
蓝曦臣双颊发烫，闭上眼睛，不肯面对此状，聂明玦抬手挥尺，戒尺复又落下，依然如旧，顺次击打，打完腹肌，却停了手，迟迟不去击打乳首。  
蓝曦臣原以准备迎接那痛痒之感，但戒尺迟迟不落，他紧张地微微发抖，却不想却有一冰凉柔软之物，轻如羽毛，落在左边乳尖之上，他忙睁眼去看，原是聂明玦的手指，沾着粉色的脂膏，在乳尖上轻轻涂抹。那脂膏正是此前每晚双修时，用于润滑助兴之物，虽无催情成分，却也能镇痛治伤。  
聂明玦手指动作十分轻柔，但对刚刚承受击打的乳首而言，任何一丝的触碰都会腾起又痒又麻之感，若从前搓弄此处，只带来丝丝痒热，此时则化为百倍、千倍，一股脑涌向全身各处。  
蓝曦臣腰肢一软，差点歪倒，聂明玦却扶了他一把，道：  
“坐姿不端，应罚。”  
话音未落，戒尺已到，正中左乳，蓝曦臣“唔”地一声，身形剧颤，心跳如鼓，却赶忙依言调正坐姿。  
聂明玦又沾些脂膏，将右边乳首涂抹一番，复又用起戒尺，但此轮却毫无规律，胡乱抽向各处，头一下较重，接着两下却较轻，一重二轻反复循环。打过两轮，待蓝曦臣对节奏略有掌握后，头一下打在腋下，接着连续两下拍于前胸，戒尺反复击打周边，但无论打在何处，都巧妙地将将避开两边乳首。  
约莫有十数拍，蓝曦臣忽然开口，颤声求道：  
“大哥……打我、打我那里……”  
聂明玦似是等待已久，毫不犹豫，对准左右乳首，连续拍了数下，每一下角度皆不同，或自上而下压打，或自左至右顺拨，重重压打之后便轻轻两拨，最后两下更是又快又狠，毫无间歇，几乎同时点在两边乳头，蓝曦臣随之咬牙轻喝，身弯成弓，胯下向前一送，阳精自内一喷而出，洒得面前床铺、地上到处都是，甚至有几点沾在仍旧衣冠整齐的聂明玦身上。  
聂明玦见此情状，弃了戒尺，一把将蓝曦臣推进榻内，蘸些脂膏，随意扩张几下，便挺腰将龙首刺了进去，龙首冰冷坚硬，甬壁却是滚烫，二者相得益彰，抽插一番，温度便渐渐融为一致。  
聂明玦动了一番，却见蓝曦臣仍然乖顺地将手交握在背后，便将龙首埋在深处，暂且停下，手指抚过他身上片片红痕，又俯身一一去吻。蓝曦臣见他停下不动，有些疑惑，便用后穴去吸那龙首。聂明玦感到他的催促之意，反倒更不着急，慢悠悠地直起身，俯视横陈于塌上的蓝曦臣，问道：  
“我还有一着，你可愿试上一试？”  
蓝曦臣回道：“随大哥所愿。”  
聂明玦又道：“此着或许令你有所不适，我只试三次，若你不喜，便弃之不用，可好？”  
见蓝曦臣点头应允，聂明玦便将丢于一旁的戒尺拿回，先以尺沿滑过蓝曦臣侧腹，一路向下，蓝曦臣似是有所感悟，浑身轻颤不已，却咬紧牙关，双目莹润，紧紧盯着那尺。  
聂明玦道声“来了”，便一尺打在蓝曦臣身前挺立的阳根柱身，用力十分轻微，那阳根轻轻一抖，绞着龙首的甬壁便随之一缩。  
第二下略重些，与方才抽打上身时轻重仿佛，却打在阳根后的囊袋，蓝曦臣倒抽一口气，可打完，那囊袋便是一缩，连阳根也有些无精打采，聂明玦似是有些可惜，便暂且住了手。  
第三下迟迟不落，蓝曦臣略有些难耐，他闭上双眼，轻轻挺了挺腰，体内巨物随之变换了微小的角度，甬壁也随之一吸一张，仿若吞咽。  
聂明玦心一横，第三下便狠狠抽在阳根敏感顶端，蓝曦臣痛得“啊”了一声，浑身肌肉绷起，内里更是绞得死紧，但奇的是那阳根经此痛击，不仅不萎，反倒更加坚挺，有些发红的顶端更是渗出一点露珠来。  
聂明玦打完三下，便住了手，问道：“可有不妥？”  
蓝曦臣已然顾不得其他，以腰去蹭体内龙首，边蹭边道：“再、再打几下……”  
聂明玦闻听此言，又被滚烫甬壁绞蹭龙首，双目血红，面上青筋暴起，他一手将蓝曦臣大腿往下压，一手持尺，先以龙首在蓝曦臣体内横冲直闯，待他被顶得分神，戒尺随之落与阳根之上，或是柱身，或在顶端，轻重不一，只单单避开下方囊袋，如此反复几番，蓝曦臣只觉神魂仿佛火烤，烧得他神志不清，几乎魂飞魄散，他用甬壁用力夹紧龙首，去感受那凶物每一分入侵，又伸手搂向聂明玦，二人口舌相交，生气在二人体内生生不息，循环往复，交融为一。  
聂明玦一记深顶，几乎将蓝曦臣顶成两半，二人同时发出一声低吟，随着体内巨物的搏动，冰冷的浊液打入甬壁，蓝曦臣前方阳根也随之泄了精。  
双修已毕，二人洗漱一番，卧于塌上，聂明玦自背后抱着蓝曦臣，手指捻着他胸前两粒乳珠轻轻玩弄，笑道：  
“不想你这里如此敏感，此前我未曾注意，冷落了它们，今后应多多宠爱才是。”  
蓝曦臣有些窘迫，却坦诚回道：  
“确是如此，今天……今天的尺戏，我、我甚为喜欢，还望大哥偶尔用之。”  
聂明玦亲了亲蓝曦臣通红的耳尖，回道：  
“不必着急，我们可慢慢试验，或许下一样更能讨得你欢喜。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，合目渐渐睡去，聂明玦以手支头，看了许久，直至天色有一丝微明，方才卧下。

番外2 片想  
（一个七岁小姑娘初恋的故事，要是有成语用得不对，那是因为她读书不精，摊手。嗯，本质还是聂蓝。）

“待我长大，就娶二伯伯为妻。”  
尽管每每说出口，迎来的都是长辈们的哄堂大笑，但我可是认真的。  
想我聂知嫣，堂堂仙首嫡女，天资更是聪颖无比，长相嘛……哼，便是不如蓝家那个什么紫什么红，却也不差。况且二伯伯那么美，天下能与之容貌相当的又有几何？只要我于修道上超越所有人，又有谁会在乎我的容姿呢！  
想想二伯伯，那可真是天人神姿呀！便是清河最美的花儿在他面前也逊色十分，什么？你说三分？那是因为你没见过二伯伯吹洞箫！更没见过他展眉一笑！  
那日我被音律吸引，本想去训斥那个惊走我家小雀儿的宵小，结果只看了一眼我就恋爱啦。究竟要如何精致的珍馐锦衣，才可养出如此莹润温和的玉君子呢。曦臣、曦臣，人如其名，啊呀，我怎可直呼二伯伯名讳，好害羞。

“傻胭脂，你不过七岁，离成亲还早着呢，更何况即便成亲，也该是同辈之中、男娶女嫁，你又怎可去娶你二伯父？”  
哼，都是套路！我才不信。等二伯伯再来，我定要求他带我回云深不知处，到时候日日相对，日久生情，两情相悦指日可待嘻嘻嘻。

不想隔了月余，二伯伯来访清河，竟然主动提出要将我带回姑苏教导，更不可思议的是父亲竟然一口应允，还嘱咐我安心在蓝氏学堂修习，不必急于回来。  
天助我也！二伯伯酷爱带我、回、蓝、家！

云深不知处果然与清河不同，仙气飘飘，气势不凡，怪不得这里出来的人都自带一股子冷气呢，不过为着二伯伯，我也得违心地赞上一二。

好在自小晨起练刀已成习惯，除了每日肉不太够吃，白天也没有一群小弟唯我马首是瞻，晌午还要枯坐听那胡子爷爷啰嗦，夜晚还不能到处捉鸡撵狗之外，并无二致……个头啦，这日子我可怎么过呀。

挨到第三日，二伯伯将我带至一处，室内陈设许多乐器，以金、石、土、革、丝、木、匏、竹分类归置。二伯伯以指示意，问：

“这诸多乐器之中，你可有什么心仪的？”

我粗粗扫了一圈，仰头回道：“二伯伯，胭脂并无格外喜爱的乐器。”

蓝曦臣道：“既然如此，不妨先与我蓝家子弟一道，以琴启蒙罢。”

说完，他便走向摆在正中琴桌上的瑶琴，微笑看了过来，又柔声道：“我来教你。”

二伯伯这一笑，我看得骨头都酥了，不觉坐在一旁，探身向前，问：

“可否先教我此前二伯伯吹奏那曲？”

蓝曦臣问：“哪首曲子？”

我道：“自然是我第一次听到的那首呀！可惜我不曾问过曲名，不若我哼与二伯伯听一听？”

蓝曦臣笑了起来，回道：“也好。”

那天的曲子婉转优雅，正适合二伯伯这样神仙般的人儿，我可不能哼得荒腔走板，辱没了二伯伯才是，于是我又站起身来，清清嗓子，认真唱了一遍。

不想二伯伯面露讶色，愣了一阵，忽然起身将我一把抱起，匆匆来到一处，将我放在平日讲学的胡子爷爷面前，认真对我道：

“胭脂，你将方才那曲再唱一遍，认真唱。”

他转身又对胡子爷爷道：“叔父，请务必替我听上一听。”

哼，好吧，若是二伯伯的请求，我自会从命哒。但是本姑娘唱完，胡子爷爷竟差点将茶盏丢在地上，还好我反应迅速，将茶杯一把抢了过来，喝一口润润喉咙，撒娇道：

“二伯伯，这茶好苦，我想喝蜂蜜水。”

二伯伯拍拍我的头，眼中有些安抚之意。

胡子爷爷道：“孺子可教也，可传她曲谱。”

二伯伯道：“叔父可愿亲自教导？”

话音未落，我吓得连忙“噫”了一声，也顾不得在胡子爷爷面前尊师守礼了，扯着二伯伯的衣袖，哭着求道：

“二伯伯为何要换人来教，胭脂哪里做的不好，胭脂改就是了！不要不教我呀。”

另一边胡子爷爷也摇摇头，一脸不愉，言道：“不教不教！此子并非我蓝家子侄，她想跟谁学，就谁教！”

听闻此言，我忙哭得更大声，将胡子爷爷的房间闹得鸡犬不宁，哭到筋疲力尽、昏睡过去。

等我醒来，天色已晚，约莫早已过了亥时。我揉了揉有点肿胀的双眼，坐起身来：

“……有点饿，去后山摸点什么吃去！”

背上佩刀，又将裤腿手腕裹紧，趁着夜色，我纵身出了房门，来到后山。

说来也怪，云深不知处明明处处规矩森严，后山却养了漫山遍野的兔子，尤为好玩，若不是但本姑娘太过馋肉，也舍不得隔三差五去捉一只烤来解馋。

却不想到了后山，兔子各个都躲着不见人，月光下反倒有一高大身影，背光而站，仿若一柄出鞘的宝刀，真真锐不可当，煞气逼人。那人明明手中无刀，但他对月而舞，每一势都似乎带出一道无影的刀光，将他浑身上下裹得密不透风。

想我聂知嫣自诩爱刀之人，自抓周抓了龙雀，每日刀不离人、人不离刀，此刻见了这绝妙的刀法，怎么能不让我见猎心喜。

想也不想，我拔刀冲将上去，喝声：“好刀法，待我与你喂招！”

那人听到我的声音，似是微微一愣，却不停手，反手一招攻了过来。我就势脚尖在他臂上轻点，翻身而起，自上劈斩而落，正是我聂氏刀法第七势，那人将手一挥，拍在刀背，刀势瞬时转了向，歪向一侧。

我就势随刀落在他身侧，刀一横又再斩将过去，他竟抬膝一磕，刀便又落了空。

一来一去，过了数招，这人每每在关键之时将我刀锋转偏，又似是指点于我，不仅将所学刀法均用了一遍，更是在招式中告知我有何不足。

我将刀收还，规规矩矩行了一礼，歉声道：

“多谢前辈不吝赐教，打搅您练刀，委实罪过。”

那人发出低沉的笑声，说道：“怎么算得上是打搅，和小友过招，我亦有得。”

此时云开月明，月光皎皎，待我看清他的脸，忍不住失口叫道：

“大伯？！”

大伯面色青灰，有些青筋暴起，看起来颇为狰狞凶恶，但我自小被爹爹谆谆教导，又隔三差五去看大伯的画像，娘亲更是再三嘱咐，若遇到万难险境，可去向大伯求救，因此，即便头一次见面，却也未有陌生之感，只觉亲近。

聂明玦皱眉，忽然问道：“这刀何时开的锋？”  
我对此甚为自得，骄傲道：“我六岁生日之时！”  
他听闻此话，神色有些晦暗不明，若是旁人听我这么说，必然一脸喜色，奉承夸赞，但他却叹了一口气，拍拍我不语。  
更奇怪的是我竟一丝反感也无，反倒生出些好奇来，我问：“大伯，可有不妥？”  
聂明玦道：“你放心，在你刀灵有碍之前，大伯必将尽力找寻解决之法。你只需安心修炼，争取早日能助你父亲一臂之力。”  
他表情严肃，说话语气也很是严厉，可我却听出他的言辞中的安慰之意，便甜甜一笑，扑进他怀中，撒娇谢道：

“谢谢大伯！”

时光荏苒，岁月如梭，转眼我已在这荒山苦地待了两年。

为何不说云深不知处的好话了？哼，为何要说！

本以为可与二伯伯一小一大无猜，终成眷属，可是我竟见二伯伯与大伯每晚同进同出，形影不离，更是时时相对而视，言笑晏晏。明明上一刻正与我说话，下一刻竟持手相望，将我丢在一旁！

就像现在，大伯明明与我演示刀法，二伯伯在旁边一笑，他整个人魂儿都飞啦，兀自盯着二伯伯发傻，连我将龙雀劈在他身上都浑然不觉……当然，我也劈不动他就是了，唉，练到这个份儿上的凶尸，那一身铜皮铁骨，便是我再练十年怕也劈之不得。

我的心情就像晚饭的汤一般，又苦又涩，又酸又……又难过，忍不住将刀一丢，跑下山去。

跑了一半，忽然身形悬空，竟是大伯追了来，将我抱在怀中。

他拍拍我的后背，却令我更加委屈，将整个人埋在他怀中，边哭边道：  
“唔呜呜，大伯、我、我失恋啦，但是若是、若是大伯的话，我便允许你跟二伯伯一起。”说到伤心处，我的眼泪简直止也止不住，

“但大伯若是待二伯伯不好，我、我可是会把他抢走的！”  
“这是自然，知嫣可不时监督于我，看我对他好不好。”  
我拿眼角去瞥一旁捧着刀追过来的二伯伯，不想他竟还会脸红！那天下无双的俊美面容衬上这薄红，比日出云崖、七彩丹霞、天女云裳等等诸多珍景也毫不逊色，我看得连哭都忘了，只直直盯着他略有羞赧的表情发起了呆。

不想大伯却一把将我眼睛捂上，斥道：“对长辈不敬，不许看。”

明明是斥责于我，可我才不畏强权，不惧怕你这可恶的大伯，哼，醋死你拉倒！


End file.
